An Untitled Joe Walker Love Story
by voldyhatessnickers
Summary: Joe Walker/OC. Rated M because I don't know where this story might go. This is also on my Quibblo page: definitivebliss. Please read and review!
1. Surprises

Chapter 1: Surprises

_Knock knock knock._

"Uggh. Who would be visiting me! I only just moved in!" I said out loud to myself. Since I only arrived in Chicago from Australia two days ago, I was busy unpacking everything I could and building and moving around furniture. On the way to the door I checked myself in the mirror, I looked alright but not as good as I usually did. As soon as I opened the door I was almost tackled by someone, "Carri!" they said as we pulled away.  
>"Maddie?" I asked. Maddie was one of my best friends from Australia and was supposed to be in New York. She wasn't coming to see me until next week. "What are you doing here?"<br>"I came to see you early, I couldn't wait until next week!"  
>"Well you could have called me!"<br>"Well then it wouldn't have been a surprise! Are you gonna let us in or what?"  
>"Yeah, come in." I said moving out of the way of the door so Maddie and the four other people she brought could come in. When they were inside we made our way into the pretty much empty living room and Maddie started introducing me to her friends.<br>"This is Lauren Lopez, Joey Richter, Brian Holden and Joe Walker, but you can just call him Walker" She said pointing to all of them in turn. "And this is Carri Johns" She said pointing to me and I smiled. We all said our hellos then walked over to the couches to sit down. Lucky she didn't bring anyone else, we were already almost sitting on each other as it was.

"Well, this is...nice" Maddie said sarcastically.  
>"Shut up Mads, I've only been here two days."<br>"Okay, okay!" She said holding her hands up defensively.  
>"So Carri, you're Australian too huh?" Walker asked me, while looking down at me. I was sitting on the two-seater couch in between Joey and Walker, while Lauren and Maddie were sitting on one of the recliners and Brian was on the other one.<br>I turned to face him, "Yeah I am. What gave me away?" I asked and we both laughed.  
>"I don't know, I just had a feeling that you might be" He said sarcastically, I nodded while trying to hold back from laughing while Walker was doing the same.<p>

WALKER'S P.O.V.

_Her laugh is amazing. I could listen to it all day. And her smile. It's so infectious, when I see it I feel like smiling too. And her eyes, I love the colour of them. They are like a never ending pool of warmth and happiness. I could get used to looking into them... Wait! What are you doing? You only just met her, why are you thinking about things like that?_

"Walker... Walker... JOE!"  
>"OW!" I said while rubbing my arm where Carri had hit it "What was that for?"<br>"We were asking you if you wanted to play some video games or something" she said "but you were daydreaming"  
>"What were you thinking about?" Lauren asked suspiciously.<br>"Oh.. um.. nothing..." I lied "Yeah I wanna play video games. What game are we gonna play?" I asked quickly, trying to change the subject. _I definitely didn't want them to know what was going in my mind._  
>"We don't know, we were hoping that you would choose" Maddie said handing me the games,<br>"Oh, okay" I took the games and looked through them. I have to admit, Carri has good taste in games.

NORMAL P.O.V.

"What were you thinking about?" Lauren asked Walker.  
>"Oh.. um... nothing..." Walker said. I could tell he was lying, and I'm pretty sure everyone else did too.<em> I wish I knew what he was thinking about. It must have been something good if he couldn't hear us when we were trying to talk to him.<em> "Yeah I wanna play video games. What game are we gonna play?" Walker asked quickly, as if he was trying to change the subject. For an actor he wasn't very good at, well... acting.  
>"We don't know, we were hoping that you would choose" Maddie said handing Walker the games,<br>"Oh, okay" He took the games and looked through them. I tried to take my eyes away from his as he was looking through the games, but I couldn't; they were too beautiful._ They're like endless pools of blue that I can't help but get lost in. His hair looks so soft. It's not messy but at the same time it's not overly neat, it looks good like that. I just wanna reach over and run my hands through it… No! You just met him! You can't think like that. If he knew what was going on in your head right now, he would think you were crazy and weird! Well…you are those things but you don't want him to know that... Well at least not yet anyway._  
>"Okay," Walker said, his voice pulling me out of my thoughts, "This one." He said as he handed Maddie the Mario Kart Disc. "Who's gonna play?"<p>

After about 15 minutes of constant fighting and a lot of yelling, we decided that all the girls would play, then the boys, then the winner of each would play against each other.

"Walker come on you can beat her!" Brian said. I had won against the girls and Walker had won against the boys, so we were versing each other. I was currently winning.  
>"Brian! Shut up! I'm trying!" Walker yelled and I laughed.<br>"Walker's gonna get beaten by a girl!" Lauren sang,  
>"Shut up Lauren! You're distracting me!" I yelled. I never realised how stressful playing a video game can be.<p>

_'Finished'_

"No!" Walker, Brian and Joey all yelled.  
>"Yes!" The girls yelled, and they jumped up to hug me.<br>"Ha! I came 2nd and you came 7th! Ha-ha!" Walker threw his controller and sat back into the couch. "Hey! I know you're not happy about me winning but you don't have to take it out on my controller" I said walking over to it, picking it up and putting it on the coffee table. I walked over to the couch Walker was on and sat next to him.  
>"Sorry"<br>"Don't worry, there's always next time" I said patting his arm, trying not to laugh.

Because the boys weren't happy that we had won, we let them choose a movie for us all to watch while us girls got the snacks. They had chosen to watch _'The Wog Boy'_ since it was Australian and they had never seen it.

"Caaaarrrriiii, I saw you looking at Walker before…" Maddie said to me as Lauren, Maddie and I were in the kitchen getting some snacks together.  
>"Yeah, so... I was looking at everyone" I lied. <em>Please believe me. Please believe me. Please believe me.<em> I chanted over and over in my head.  
>"No. When I say looking I mean looking" Maddie said putting emphasis on the second 'looking'.<br>"She means staring" Lauren corrected.  
>"Oh" I replied.<em> What was that? Okay, think up a better lie. Thinking... thinking...<em> "Oh really? I-I didn't notice" _Yeah, that was waaay better._ The two other girls exchanged knowing glances and walked out of the kitchen into the living room with the snacks. _Shiit._

Maddie, Lauren and I walked into the living room with the snacks and put them on the coffee table which was pushed off to the side so Joey could lie on the floor. Walker was sitting on the couch so I sat with him again, Brian was sitting on one of the recliners, Maddie sat on the other one and Lauren went lie on the floor with Joey. When I sat down, Walker put his arm around me so I sat closer to him. Both Lauren and Maddie saw this and out the corner of my eye I saw them exchange knowing glances again.

The movie finished and the girls and I went into the kitchen to take the empty bowls, plates and cups back.

"Carri! Aren't you and Walker the cutest?" Maddie exclaimed just as we got into the kitchen.  
>"What? I didn't notice..." I lied.<br>"What do you mean 'you didn't notice'?" Lauren said grabbing my shoulders, "He had his arm around you the entire movie!"  
>"Okay, so maybe I did notice. But why would <em>he<em> like _me_?" I said putting the emphasis on the 'he' and 'me'.  
>"Umm... Because you're gorgeous!" Maddie said matter-of-factly.<br>"Whatever..." I said as I turned around to leave the kitchen when I heard Brian, Joey and Walker talking. I turned around and told Lauren and Maddie to be quiet and follow me. We crept up the short hallway until we were just outside the door way into the living room. I turned around and held a finger to my lips telling the girls to keep quiet, they responded with a nod of their heads. From where I was standing I could hear most of their convosation.

"Walker, maaaate. She wants ya! Hook in mate!" Joey said in his best Australian accent. He's trying to be like the guys from _'The Wog Boy'_, what an idiot. "And we know you want her too. You had your arm around her the entire movie!"  
>"But how do you know <em>she<em> wants_ me_?" Walker asked, putting the emphasis the 'she' and 'me', like I had done in the kitchen with Maddie and Lauren.  
>"Because I could tell." Brian said<br>"She wants ya mate!" Joey said, again with an Australian accent.  
>"We hardly even know each other!" Walker complained<br>"Well get to know her!" Brian exclaimed.

I turned around and the girls were looking expectantly at me. "I'm gonna scare them" I whispered "Stay here" They nodded and I thought of what I was going to say.

"Come on! Hoo-"  
>"Are you trying to be like the wog boy?... Seriously?" I interrupted as I walked into the room. The boys looked at each other nerviously.<br>"Umm... depends. How much did you hear?" Joey said nervously  
>"Enough" Lauren and Maddie said together as they walked into the room.<br>"Oh"

We all sat down in the same spots we were in before, accept Walker's arm wasn't around me, to be honest I was kinda disappointed.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Maddie asked and I shrugged.  
>"Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we go out and get some food?" Joey said,<br>"Yes! I'm really hungry!" I said excitedly.  
>"But we were just eating! How can you still be hungry?" Maddie asked,<br>"They were only snacks!" I complained "And plus, I take after my Croatian Grandfather and he could eat nonstop all day if he wanted to! Actually, I think he does…" I added and we all laughed.  
>"That sounds like Joey!" Lauren said "You two could be long lost relatives or something!"<br>"That would be so cool!" I said looking at Joey and he was looking at me._ He has really nice hair too… And such warm brown eyes..._  
>"Yeah it would!" Joey said equally as excited as me, and we high fived. "Are we gonna go eat now?"<br>"Yes! But you guys have to choose the place because I've only lived here for two days..."

As Joey, Lauren, Brian and Walker were fighting about where to go, I realised how much I like Walker's voice. It can be so rough and gravelly at times but also so smooth and calming at others.

Once we had finally decided where to go, we had to decide who was going in which car.

"Who's coming with me?" I asked the group.  
>"I bags Lauren and Joey!" Maddie yelled, grabbing each of their arms and leading them to her car. I turned to Walker and Brian,<br>"Well I guess you guys are coming with me." I said and led them over to my car.


	2. Interruptions

Chapter 2: Interruptions

We arrived at the place Lauren and Brian had chosen for us to eat at. It was a smallish Cafe that had some small tables out the front. The building looked old but had been done up really nice. There were large double French doors leading into the Cafe and as we walked in my eyes we immediately caught by the cakes over on the other side of the room. My eyes widened and my jaw nearly hit the floor, there were so many and they all looked so good! Joey and I looked at each other and we both ran over to them. We were like kids in a candy shop - which we pretty much were with the way we were acting. While Joey and I were mesmerized by the enormous amount of cakes, the others ordered some coffees and found a table to sit at. After about 15 minutes of trying to choose what cake to buy, Joey bought a Double Chocolate Cake with Chocolate Sauce and I bought a Chocolate Black Forest Cake. We walked back to the table with our cakes and sat down. I sat between Walker and Maddie while Joey sat between Maddie and Brian.

After about 30 seconds of eating I noticed Walker was looking at my cake. "Can I have some?" He finally asked.  
>"No" I replied with a mouthful of cake, not looking at him.<br>"Why not?" He asked as if he was a little kid  
>"Because I said so"<br>"Mummy's spoken Joseph" Maddie said. Joey, Lauren and Brian laughed, I shot Maddie a glare and Walker was sulking.

While I was glaring at Maddie I saw out of the corner of my eye, Walker's hand inching its way over to my plate, so I slapped his arm.  
>"OW!" Walker complained "What was that for?" He said cradling his arm in his hand.<br>"You were gonna steal my cake and I'm very protective of my food"  
>"Yeah, you don't wanna mess with her and her food, she can get violent" Maddie warned.<br>"You're like a mini Joey!" Brian said,  
>"Except I don't get violent" Joey added.<br>Walker moved down closer to me so his mouth was next to my ear, at the same time putting his arm around me "He actually does" Walker whispered and I smirked.

After about 30 minutes of talking, eating and drinking Brian's phone started to ring. "I'll be right back" He said as he left.

BRIAN'S P.O.V.

"I'll be right back" I said to the group as I got up to go outside. "Hello?"  
>"Hey, where are you?" Nick said through the phone<br>"I'm out with Lauren, Joey, Walker, Maddie and her friend Carri, why?"  
>"Matt and I were thinking about having a movie night"<br>"With who?"  
>"You, Me, Matt, Lauren, Walker, Joey, Maddie, Jaime, Meredith, Julia..." Nick said "Oh! And Darren said he might come by too" He added<br>"Okay sounds good. But what about Maddie's friend?" I asked  
>"Yeah, she can come!"<br>"Alright, I'll tell the others. Bye." I said walking towards the door.  
>"Bye" Nick said and I hung up. I walked back inside and over to the table. "Movie night tonight at the manor, are you all free?" I asked the group and they all nodded accept for Carri. "Carri, are you gonna come?"<br>"Am I invited?" She asked  
>"Yeah of course you are! Any friend of Maddie's is a friend of ours" I said with a smile<br>"You might wanna take that back because back in Australia, Maddie and I's group has seven other people in it"  
>"Yeah" Maddie agreed.<p>

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Movie night tonight at the manor, are you all free?" Brian asked the group and they all nodded accept for me. _Am I invited?_ I thought to myself, _no they wouldn't invite me, I'm not even in their group!_ "Carri, are you gonna come?" Brian asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts.  
>"Am I invited?" I asked nervously<br>"Yeah of course you are! Any friend of Maddie's is a friend of ours" He said with a smile  
>"You might wanna take that back because back in Australia, Maddie and I's group has seven other people in it"<br>"Yeah" Maddie agreed.

After another 10 minutes of more talking we decided we should go to the manor. "I should go back home and get some stuff" I said as we were walking back towards the cars "Anyone wanna come with me?" I asked,  
>"I'll come" Walker said as he walked up to me "And I can show you where the manor is as well"<br>"Yeah, good idea" We all said our goodbyes and we got into the cars.

Walker and I got to my house and went inside. We walked into the living room where Walker sat down and I was going to go up to my room and grab some stuff. Just as I was walking past Walker, he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his lap. "Do you wanna watch a movie?" He said seductively in my ear. I turned my head to face him and our eyes met,  
>"Aren't we gonna be watching movies tonight?" I said<br>"Yeah, but everyone else is gonna be there. If we watch a movie now then it will be just..." He softened his voice and looked down to my lips then back up to my eyes "...us"  
>"Sounds good" I whispered.<p>

Our faces were only centimetres away from each other and our eyes were starting to cross from looking into each other's for so long. Before I had the chance to understand what was happening, Walker moved in and captured my lips with his. His lips were so soft against mine and our lips were moving in perfect sync with each other. I put my hands on his shoulders and moved around so I was facing him but still sitting on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist, pulling me closer to him. My hands went up his neck and into his hair; it was so soft just like I thought it was. By now his tongue had already made its way into my mouth and was now fighting for dominance with mine.

"OMG!"

MADDIE'S P.O.V.

Lauren, Brian, Joey and I got back to the manor and started to play some video games with Matt and Nick, since nobody else had arrived yet. _Why does my pocket seem so empty?_ I thought to myself. "Ahh shiit. I left my phone and Carri's place" I thought out loud "I gotta go pick it up, do any of you wanna come with me?" I asked the group.  
>"Why don't you just call her and ask her to bring it when she comes?" Lauren asked<br>"Because I need it now!" I lowered my voice and move closer to Lauren, "And besides, it gives me an excuse to spy on her and Walker!"  
>"Okay, I'm coming!" Lauren announced.<p>

Lauren and I arrived at Carri's place, walked up to the door and opened it - I chose not to knock just in case I interrupted something. Lauren and I tiptoed up the hallway and up to the doorway into the living room and slowly peeked around the corner

"OMG!" We both yelled.

NORMAL P.O.V.

"OMG!" We heard two voices from behind us and we immediately broke apart. _I know those voices... Lauren and Maddie! What are they doing here?_  
>"We knew you two would get together!" Maddie yelled.<br>"We're not together" Both Walker and I said at the same time. _I wish we were..._ I thought.  
>"Mmhmm. Sure sure. So, are you guys gonna come to the manor anytime soon, or were you just gonna stay here and do that?" Lauren asked<br>"We were gonna come" I said "Is that why you came? To check up on us?" I asked  
>"No, I left my phone here. Have you seen it?" Maddie asked<br>"Have a look around" I said gesturing to the rest of the room and walking towards the hallway up to my room.

WALKER'S P.O.V.

_Why did they have to come and interrupt? I really like Carri, and after that kiss it seems like she likes me too..._

"Walker!" Maddie said sitting down next to me, pulling me out of my thoughts,  
>"Yes"<br>"Tell us what happened" Lauren demanded sitting on the other side of me.  
>"We kissed...?"<br>"We know that! What else happened?" Maddie asked excitedly  
>"Umm...nothing...?"<br>"Ugh...I forgot! He's a guy! He's hopeless!" Lauren said sitting back into the couch  
>"Ugh..." Maddie agreed sitting back into the couch as well.<br>"I think I'm gonna go see where Carri went..." I said getting up from the couch walking out of the room.

I walked out of the living room and in the direction of where I was hoping Carri was. Her house was pretty empty but it was still nice. I walked down a hallway that had a few doors coming off it. The first one was a bedroom that was empty, the second was a bathroom and the third was a bedroom which was empty except for a bed, two bedside tables and some bags and boxes. Within the room there were two doors; one that looked like a closet and one that I guessed led to a bathroom. I heard water running from behind the door, so Carri was having a shower. I walked over to her bed and sat down and looked all around her bedroom. After about a minute the water stopped running, the door opened and Carri walked out in only a towel. I raised an eyebrow; she looked good in a towel.

"Why are you in my room?" She asked trying to cover herself up even more. I got up and slowly walked towards her,  
>"I don't know, just felt like it" I said softly. I reached out and cupped her face in my hands and we both leaned in,<br>"Can you guys stop?" Lauren said appearing at the door. I removed my hands from her face and Carri and I looked at Lauren. "Nick just called, he wants us to come now" And with that she left.  
>"I should get dressed" Carri said and I turned to look at her "So get out"<br>"Fine" I said moodily and walked out and Carri closed the door. _Why does Lauren have to interrupt us all the time! Can't she just leave us to do what we want in peace?_


	3. Movie Night at Starkid Manor

Chapter 3: Movie Night At Starkid Manor

"Hey, you guys are here! Finally!" Brian yelled as Maddie, Lauren, Walker and I walked through the door of the manor. The manor was this huge really nice, some might say Sherlock Holmes-y type house where some of the Starkids lived.  
>"Yep" Lauren said glaring at Walker and I.<p>

Walker and I walked into the living room where Joey, Brian and some other Starkids I hadn't met yet were sitting watching TV. "Hey, guys, this is Maddie's friend, Carri" Walker said "And this is Nick, Meredith, Jim, Matt and Julia" He said pointing to each of them as he said their name. We all said our 'hellos' and Walker and I went to sit on one of the couches.

Soon, Lauren and Maddie came in and took in mine and Walker's positions on the couch, his arm was around my waist and my head was on his shoulder. They shared a glance then sat down on the floor.

"Do you guys wanna get something to eat?" Brian asked after a while of watching TV.  
>"Yes!" Joey and I yelled at the same time then high fived.<br>"Okay, what do you guys wanna get?" He asked Joey and I. We looked at each other,  
>"Can I have a moment to confer with my colleague?" I asked in the most professional way I could,<br>"Of course" Brian replied in the same professional way I had. Joey and I walked over to the other side of the room and started whispering.  
>"What do you want?" I asked<br>"I was thinking pizza or something" I nodded "What about you?" He asked,  
>"Yeah, same thing" We walked back over to Brian, "After a lot of negotiation, we have decided..." Joey and I looked at each other then back to Brian,<br>"Pizza" We both said at the same time.  
>"Is everyone okay with that?" Brian asked the rest of the group, everyone either nodded or said 'yeah'. "So it's settled, we're having pizza. Pleasure doing business with you" Brian said "Sir" He said shaking Joey's hand, "Madam" He said shaking my hand.<br>"As was with you, sir" I replied then walked back over to Walker.  
>"I didn't know you and Joey were colleagues" Walker commented<br>"There's a lot you don't know about me" I said with a cheeky grin,  
>"Well then I'll just have to get to know you then" Walker said with an equally cheeky grin<br>"Well then, I guess you will"

We finished our pizzas and were sitting around the living room talking about what movies we should watch, well actually it was more like fighting.

"Hey guys, how's every- woah!" Darren said as he walked into the living room and saw everyone yelling at each other "Guys!" He yelled. Everyone went quiet and looked at him.  
>"Darren!" We all yelled and some of the Starkids got up to give him a hug.<br>"Ooh! A stranger!" He said walking over to me  
>"That's my friend Carri" Maddie said,<br>"Oh cool. Nice to meet you" He said smiling, shaking my hand. _His eyes. Shiit, his eyes. I could look into those eyes forever. I know I said that about Walker's eyes but, Darren's are different somehow..._ I realise I'm staring so I quickly snap out of it.  
>"You too" I said smiling.<br>"What's going on?" Darren asked, turning around  
>"We can't decide what movie to watch" Julia said<br>"Why don't we just watch some classic Disney movies? Everyone loves Disney!" He suggested.  
>"Yeah let's do that!" Meredith agreed<br>"Yeah!" Everyone else agreed.  
>"So what are we gonna watch first?" Nick asked.<p>

After another round of more fighting, we finally decided on watching_ 'The Aristocats'_.

"This was one of my favourite movies when I was younger" I said  
>"What other movies did you like?" Walker asked<br>"Umm..._ The Jungle Book_..._ A Bug's Life_... _Toy Story..._ Umm... I can't think of anymore" He smiled  
>"So you like Disney?"<br>"Stating the obvious much"  
>"Did you just ask her if she likes Disney?" Nick asked, surprised. Everyone else in room gasped.<br>"What kind of question is that?" Lauren asked  
>"Yeah, everyone loves Disney!" Darren exclaimed,<br>"I know right!" I agreed and Darren high fived me.

When we were about 15 minutes into the movie and suddenly everything went pitch black. Immediately, I grabbed onto Walker's arm just to make sure he wouldn't go anywhere and leave me all by myself in the darkness. He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him, putting his arms around my waist.

"Torches!" I heard someone yell "Where are the torches?" It was Julia and she sounded like she was panicking.  
>"It's alright Juls, they're over here" Brian said. Someone came over to us and handed Walker a torch and he turned it on and used it to look around the room. By now everyone had a torch and was either sitting on a couch or on the floor.<p>

"What do we do now?" Meredith asked  
>"We could make a fort! Out of blankets and pillows and stuff and sit around playing games or just talking or something" I suggested "That's what my older brothers and I used to do when the power went out."<br>"That sounds fun" Lauren said  
>"Yeah" Maddie, Meredith, Walker, Darren and Brian agreed.<br>"How about Maddie, Matt, Brian and I get the blankets;" Lauren started "Meredith, Joey, Darren and Nick get the pillows; Jim can gets some chairs; and Julia can clear the floor up a bit" She suggested  
>"Yeah okay" Nick agreed<br>"What about Walker and I?" I asked  
>"You two can just...stay there..." Lauren said with a giggle<br>"Okay" Walker said and hugged me tighter. His mouth was right next to my ear and he softened his voice "Where were we right before Lauren interrupted us?" He asked. I turned to face him, "I think we were..." my face was just centimetres away from his. I looked as though I was about to lean in but I pulled away, "But I'm not sure" I said cheekily.  
>"Fvcking tease"<br>"Language Joseph"  
>"Just kiss me"<br>"Fine" I said moodily, and then smiled.

We had been kissing for a good minute or two when someone shined a torch on us, and we broke apart.

"Eww!" Meredith said  
>"What's eww?" Lauren asked,<br>"Carri and Walker kissing!"  
>"What?" Matt, Nick, Brian and Joey asked.<br>"They were kissing? I was here the whole time, how did I not know that?" Julia asked confused.  
>"That's not eww, it's cute!" Maddie said<br>"But it's Walker!" Meredith said with a disgusted look on her face.  
>"I know, but it's still cute"<br>"Hook in mate!" Joey said in his Australian accent  
>"Shut up Joey! You are not, nor will you ever be number 1. Australian and number 2. The wog boy" Joey, Lauren and Brian gasped and I heard someone clapping,<br>"Very well said Carri, very well said" Maddie complimented.  
>"Yes, I agree" Walker said, starting to clap also.<p>

Once we had built our fort which was made of blankets, pillows, chairs and anything else we could find, we went inside and sat in a circle - well, it was more like an odd shaped oval. It was a tight fit, but we all managed.

"So...what are we gonna do?" Matt questioned  
>"We need some snacks" I said<br>"Yes!" Joey agreed  
>"Is that all you two can think about?" Lauren asked<br>"Yep" Joey and I said in unison  
>"So... Carri is a mini Joey?" Darren asked.<br>"Yep" Brian, Maddie, Lauren, Walker, Joey and I said in unison.  
>"Okay, Carri and I will go get some snacks" Maddie said getting up and I got up also.<br>"I'm coming too" Lauren said getting up  
>"Me too" Meredith said<br>"I suppose I should come too" Julia said "I don't wanna be stuck with all the icky boys"

The girls and I were walking back to living room with the snacks when Lauren and Julia stopped us. We heard the guys talking so we decided to listen.

"Do you like her?" Jim asked  
>"Of course I do!" Walker said with a lot of certainty.<p>

"Aww" The girls whispered around me.

"You better not hurt her. She seems like a really nice girl" Darren said.  
>"I won't!"<br>"You've done it before" Joey added quietly,  
>"I really like her! I'm not gonna hurt her!"<p>

_He really likes me. I thought. And he said he wouldn't hurt me, but he's hurt other girls before. And Darren thinks I'm a nice girl, that's sweet._ I smiled.

"Hey guys, here's the food" Lauren's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I realized I was standing in the hallway all by myself.  
>"Where's Carri?" I heard Walker ask as I walked into the living room<br>"I'm here" I said crawling into the fort. I went over to Walker sat down next to him and put my head on his shoulder.

The rest of the night was a blast! We talked, joked, played games, laughed and ate food! Can't get much better than that! Oh wait! It can! Walker had his arms around me the entire night, and every so often he would give me a little kiss somewhere, like my cheek, or forehead or hand or even my lips.

It was around 1am and everyone was starting to fall asleep.

"Do you wanna come up to my bed?" Walker whispered seductively in my ear. I froze. I wasn't ready to just have se.x with a guy the first day I met him, even if he is amazing. I had to think up a good excuse for why we couldn't, if that's what he even wanted to do.  
>I fake yawned, "Okay. But I'm really tired so I'm probably gonna fall asleep straight away" I said, hoping he would buy it.<br>"Okay" He said, sounding disappointed. He grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs.

Walker got into bed and grabbed my arm and pulled me in, making me fall on top of him. I put my arms around his middle and rested my head on his chest.

"Sleep" I said  
>"Carri?" Walker asked<br>"Mmhmm"  
>"I really like you-"<br>"I like you too" I cut him off.  
>"-and I would really like to date you, but I think we should get to know each other a bit more" He said,<br>"Mmmhmm" I nodded and rolled off of him so I was lying next to him. My arms were still around his middle, my head was on his shoulder and his arms were around me. "Sleep"  
>"You're really tired aren't you?" He said like he was talking to a little kid. <em>Arghh! Let me sleep! We can talk in the morning!<em> I thought.  
>"Yep"<br>"Okay, goodnight Carri" He kissed my forehead  
>"Goodnight Jo-Jo" I smiled.<br>"Did you just call me Jo-Jo?" He questioned.  
>"Yes! Now go to sleep! If you try to mess with my sleep I get violent!"<br>"Okay! Okay!" And with that, we fell asleep.


	4. Wait What did you say?

Chapter 4: "Wait. What did you say?"

The next morning I woke up to Walker's arm draped across my mid-section and his chest pressed to my back. It felt really nice to be in someone's arms when you woke up. I knew we weren't dating but I don't think it will be very long before we are. I slowly moved around so I could face him. The sudden movement against his chest must have woken him, because when I fully turned around he was looking back down at me.

"Good morning"  
>"Good morning Jo-Jo" I said smiling "You do know I'm going to call you that from now on"<br>"Do you have to?" He whined  
>"Fine, I'll just call you Joe"<br>"What happened to Walker?"  
>"I'll call you both" We both smiled and he kissed my forehead<br>"You know, for someone that's just woken up you smell really good"  
>"Umm thanks?"<br>"Oh no, wait, I think that's me" He said with a laugh. I hit his chest and started to get up "Where are you going?"  
>"I'm hungry" I said walking towards the door<p>

"I'll steal you, Johanna, I'll steal you. Do they think that walls could hide you?" I heard someone singing as I walked into the kitchen  
>"Even now, I'm at your window. I am in the dark beside you" I sang, then I recognised the other person singing was A.J. Holmes.<br>"Buried sweetly in your yellow hair! I feel you, Johanna" He sang walking towards me  
>"And one day I'll steal you! Til I'm with you then"<br>"I'm with you there, Sweetly buried in your yellow hair!" A.J finished "A.J. Holmes, at your service" He said holding out his hand, gently grabbing mine and kissing it. I blushed,  
>"Carri Johns"<br>"Wazzgoinonn" Joe asked sleepily, walking into the kitchen. "Hey A.J. I didn't know you were here!"  
>"Yeah I just got here" He turned to me "So you know Sweeney Todd?"<br>"Yes I do. It's one of my favourite musicals, I absolutely love it"  
>"I played Sweeney Todd in high school"<br>"Really?" I screamed happily  
>"Yes" He smiled at my excitedness. I grabbed his arms,<br>"We must sing" I said seriously "But not now, cos I'm hungry"

Once everyone had woken up and we had made breakfast, we were all sitting at the table eating breakfast, (when I say all I mean Me, Joe, Jim, Matt, Nick, Joey, Brian, Julia, Darren, Maddie, A.J., and Lauren). Since there was twelve of us, it was a pretty tight fit.

A.J. turned to me "Carri?"  
>"Yes"<br>"What's your favourite Sweeney Todd song?"  
>"Ooh. That's a hard one. Um... Okay, I have three: 'Pirelli's Miracle Elixir', 'Epiphany' and 'A Little Priest'"<br>"Good choices. Which one of those would you like to sing with me?"  
>"You sing Carri?" Joe asked<br>"No, just Sweeney Todd" I replied and he nodded, "Can we sing 'A Little Priest'?" I asked A.J.  
>"Of course"<br>"We're watching!" Lauren announced  
>"No! I'm not a good singer"<br>"You sang 'Johanna' this morning beautifully" A.J. complimented  
>"Thanks" I blushed and looked down at my food. When I looked up I saw that Joe was shooting daggers at A.J., and as I looked more around the table, I discovered that Darren was doing the same. "You know what that means, don't you?" I asked A.J.<br>"What?"  
>"We get to dance! Like Helena Bonham Carter and Johnny Depp in the movie! Me and Maddie used to do it all the time!" I exclaimed<br>"Okay"  
>"I wanna dance too!" Maddie whined<br>"We can dance after"  
>"What about me?" Joe asked<br>"I'll dance with you too"  
>"Do I get a dance?" Darren asked<br>"If you want"

_So, I'm dancing with Maddie, Darren and Joe and I'm singing and dancing with A.J. Fuuun..._

"So are we gonna start from the start of the song? Or the part where Lovett says" I put on my fake Mrs. Lovett's accent "'That's all very well, but what we gonna do about him?'" I asked as we were all walking into the living room later that morning. Everyone but A.J. and I sat down on the couches "I know, my accent is but I don't care"  
>"I thought it was very good"<br>"Thanks. But, you know, you don't have to be this nice to me, nobody else is"  
>"Who isn't nice to you?" A.J. asked me seriously<br>"I don't mean seriously not nice to me like... Everyone, all my friends and family in Australia, they're all really sarcastic and make fun of me and stuff cos I don't know much and I get confused a lot and stuff" I laughed "And cos I say 'and stuff' a lot" Me and everyone else laughed but A.J. didn't  
>"That doesn't sound very nice"<br>"Seriously mate, you needa lighten up a bit" I said patting his arm "Anyway, the point is that: you're too nice to me and it's weird since nobody is ever genuinely nice to me. Which I kinda like actually..." I said trailing off  
>"Are you gonna sing?" Maddie asked<br>"Yeah! I wanna hear singing!" Lauren whined like a little kid  
>"Sing! Sing! Sing!" They all chanted<br>"Okay, okay! We'll sing!" I shouted  
>"We'll start with the Mrs. Lovett spoken part" A.J. told me,<br>"Alrighty then" I said as I got into place. I put on my Mrs. Lovett accent and began "That's all very well, but what we gonna do about him?" I said, looking at A.J.  
>"Later on when it's dark, we'll take it to some secret place and bury him" He said in his Sweeney Todd voice. Somehow he sounded scarily like Johnny Depp.<br>"Oh yeah. Of course we could do that." I said looking down "I don't 'spose he's got any relatives gonna come pokin' 'round lookin' for him." I looked out into space as if I was thinking "Seems a downright shame..." I sang  
>"Shame?" A.J. said<br>"Seems an awful waste..." I sang "Such a nice, plump frame Wot's 'is name has... Had... Has Nor it can't be traced... Bus'ness needs a lift, Debts to be erased... Think of it as thrift, As a gift, If you get my drift" I looked over at A.J. "Seems an awful waste... I mean, with the price of meat. What it is, When you get it, If you get it..."  
>"Ah!" He said<br>"Good, you got it!" I sang, walking towards him "Take, for instance, Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop! Bus'ness never better using only pussycats and toast! Now a pussy's good for maybe six or seven at the most! And I'm sure they can't compare as far as taste!" A.J. grabbed my hand and my waist while I put my other hand on his shoulder, we started dancing and simultaneously singing  
>"Mrs. Lovett, what a charming notion"<br>"Well, it does seem a waste..."  
>"Eminently practical And yet appropriate as always!"<br>"Think about it..."  
>"Mrs. Lovett, how I've lived Without you all these years, I'll never know!"<br>"Lots of other gentlemen'll Soon be comin' for a shave, Won't they?"  
>"How delectable! Also undetectable!"<br>"Think of All them Pies!"  
>"How choice! How Rare!" We both let go and faced our audience "For what's the sound of the world out there?"<br>"What, Mr. Todd? What, Mr. Todd? What is that sound?"  
>"Those crunching noises pervading the air!"<br>"Yes, Mr. Todd! Yes, Mr. Todd! Yes, all around!"  
>"It's man devouring man, my dear!"<br>"And/Then who are we to deny it in here?" We both sang  
>"These are desperate times," A.J. said "Mrs. Lovett, and desperate measures are called for!"<br>"Here we are, now! Hot out of the oven!" I said.  
>"What is that?" He said,<br>"It's priest. Have a little priest." I sang  
>"Is it really good?" He sang<br>"Sir, it's too good, at least! Then again, they don't commit sins of the flesh, So it's pretty fresh."  
>"Awful lot of fat."<br>"Only where it sat."  
>"Haven't you got poet, or something like that?"<br>"No, y'see, the trouble with poet is 'Ow do you know it's deceased? Try the priest!" I looked away again into empty space, as if I was thinking. Might as well make this a proper performance "Lawyer's rather nice." I sang  
>"If it's for a price."<br>"Order something else, though, to follow, Since no one should swallow it twice!"  
>"Anything that's lean?"<br>"Well, then, if you're British and loyal, You might enjoy Royal Marine! Anyway, it's clean. Though of course, it tastes of wherever it's been!"  
>"Is that squire, on the fire?"<br>"Mercy no, sir, look closer, You'll notice it's grocer!"  
>"Looks thicker, More like vicar!"<br>"No, it has to be grocer -" I lowered my voice and whisper yelled close to A.J.: "It's green!" A.J. then reached over and placed his arm around my shoulders as we slowly paced the small space that was our 'stage'. As I looked over to Joe, he didn't look too pleased with how close A.J. was to me.  
>"The history of the world, my love -" He sang,<br>"Save a lot of graves, Do a lot of relatives favors!" I cut him off  
>"Is those below serving those up above!" He continued<br>"Ev'rybody shaves, So there should be plenty of flavors!"  
>"How gratifying for once to know"<br>"That those above will serve those down below!" We both sang and he removed his arm.  
>"What is that?" A.J. said,<br>"It's fop. Finest in the shop. And we have some shepherd's pie peppered With actual shepherd on top!" I sang "And I've just begun - Here's the politician, so oily It's served with a doily, Have one!"  
>"Put it on a bun. Well, you never know if it's going to run!" He sang<br>"Try the friar, Fried, it's drier!"  
>"No, the clergy is really Too coarse and too mealy!"<br>"Then actor, It's compacter!" I nearly laughed when I sang this, while everyone else smirked  
>"Ah but always arrives overdone!" I almost laughed as they all smirked again. A.J. and I were both back in our dancing pose. His leant down so his face was centimetres from my own and said in a deathly tone: "I'll come again when you have judge on the menu!" He then stood up straight, starting to dance with me and sing again "Have charity towards the world, my pet!"<br>"Yes, yes, I know, my love!" As I was singing and spinning, I could see Joe and Darren shooting daggers at A.J., again  
>"We'll take the customers that we can get!"<br>"High-born and low, my love!"  
>"We'll not discriminate great from small! No, we'll serve anyone, Meaning anyone,"<br>"And to anyone At all!" We both sang. A.J. spun me out and while he was still holding one of my hands, he bowed and I curtsied and everyone else applauded.

"That was really good!" Brian said  
>"Yeah!" Everyone else agreed<br>"You were really good Carri" Darren said  
>"Thanks" I said, blushing slightly.<p>

While I was trying to cover up my blush, I could see everyone else looking at each other as if they were communicating.

"Well, after that performance I think is safe to say... Carri, welcome to Starkid!" Brian exclaimed  
>"Wait" I looked up "What did you say?"<br>"Welcome to Starkid!"  
>"Well if you want to of course" Lauren added<br>"Of course I want to!" I laughed. They all got up and gave me a huge hug.

"Thank you" I said as we broke apart. Everyone moved back a little except for Joe, his arm was still draped around me. I don't think he was gonna let go anytime soon.  
>"You're welcome!" Brian said.<p>

I leaned into Joe and put my arms around him in a side hug, which he returned. As I looked around the room my eyes met with Darren's, he looked a little jealous. I smiled at him and he smile back weakly.

DARREN'S P.O.V.

_Look at him, standing there with his arm around her. He's only known her for just over a day and he's already acting like they're together. She has no idea what she's getting herself into. Oh and now they're hugging..._ I thought. As she was side hugging Walker she looked over at me and smiled, and I smiled back weakly. _Her smile... God, it's amazing. And her eyes... Caaaarri... Caaaarri... Why can't you see, whatcha doing to me..._

_Oh great, Walker's staring at me. Well she's not his, I can look at her all I want. Wait. That makes me sound creepy. Maybe I should just... look away..._

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Well you know what we're gonna have to do now?" Lauren asked the group  
>"What?" Everyone asked<br>"Another sleepover! Since last night wasn't really a real one cos the power went out aaaand we have a new member!"  
>"Sounds good to me" Darren said<br>"Yeah, me too" I agreed


	5. I'm not doing that!

_A/N: I just realised I forgot to mention her age! She's 21 turning 22 in a few months._

_Thanks for reading! :)_

Chapter 5: "I'm not doing that!"

The bottle spun and spun and spun again. It was 10.30pm and tonight at our sleepover we were playing truth or dare since many fights had broken out about what movie we should watch. It was now my turn to spin the bottle. It spun around and around and around until it stopped at...

"Joe!" Everyone yelled.  
>"Truth or dare?" I asked<br>"Umm... Dare!" He said excitedly. _Ooh dare. What am I gonna get him to do? Thinking...thinking...thinking... OH MY GOD!_ I started laughing to myself and everyone started asking what was so funny.  
>"Mads, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked turning towards her.<br>"Yeah..." She said as we got up and walked towards the kitchen. When we got there I realised all the other girls had followed also.  
>"What's up?" Maddie asked<br>"For Joe's dare, I was thinking something like sneaky hat-" Maddie interrupted me by laughing  
>"Oh my god, do it!" She said as we were both laughing<br>"What's sneaky hat?" Lauren asked, while all the other girls looked confused  
>"It's when a guy gets naked and uses a hat to cover his...you know..." I said awkwardly.<br>"The guy usually takes a photo and puts it up on Facebook for laughs but Walker probs won't do that..." Maddie added and all the girls laughed  
>"Do it" Meredith said.<p>

When we came back all the guys were looking expectantly at us.

"So have you decided what you're gonna make him do?" Brian asked.  
>"Oh yes she has" Julia said while the girls laughed.<br>"Okay, what do I have to do?" Joe asked nervously  
>"I dare you to do a sneaky hat for us" I said trying not to laugh<br>"A what?" He asked  
>"The sneaky hat is when someone is naked and only covers up their genitals with a hat" Maddie read off her phone. Everyone except Joe laughed<br>"Nope. I'm not doing that!" He exclaimed  
>"You have to" I said<br>"It's a dare" Meredith added  
>"Just do it Walker" Lauren said<br>"Mmhmm" Julia, Maddie and all the other guys agreed  
>"Fine" Joe said moodily and stalked off upstairs "I hate you Carri!" He yelled<br>"And I love you!" I yelled back, sarcastically "Do you need help choosing which hat?" I asked jokingly and we all laughed,  
>"No!"<p>

After about 10 minutes we heard Joe's bedroom door open so we looked expectantly at the doorway he was going to be walking through.

"Are you coming?" I yelled, and we heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He stepped through the doorway into the living room and we all started laughing hysterically. We weren't laughing because of how he looked, he looked good...really good. No, we were laughing at how embarrassed he looked trying keep himself covered up. And I'm pretty sure the girls and I were just laughing so hard to stop the boys from noticing our blushes.

"Carri" Julia said between laughs "This is probably...the best dare...we've ever had!"  
>"Why, cos you get to see Joe naked?" I teased<br>"No" She answered quickly; trying to hide her blush

"Can I go put clothes on now?" Joe wined after about 5 minutes of him standing awkwardly in the doorway with us laughing at him  
>"Yeah...I spose" I said<br>"Thank you" he said walking backwards up the hallway back to his bedroom  
>"I think, I need to go pee" I announced<br>"Thanks for telling us" Nick said  
>"Just thought you'd like to know" I said walking away.<p>

As I walked past Joe's bedroom, he opened the door and pulled me inside and closed the door behind me. I quickly closed my eyes and turned around, putting my forehead to the door. Joe started laughing "What are you doing?"  
>"Do you have clothes on?" I asked<br>"Yep" I turned around and saw he was only wearing boxers  
>"Liar" I said as he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me. I put my arms around his neck.<br>"So Carri, you busy tomorrow afternoon?"  
>"Nah. You guys are pretty much my life at the moment since I don't know anyone else" He laughed,<br>"So did you wanna go on a date with me?"  
>"Yeah, I'd love to. But didn't you say you wanted to get to know me first?"<br>"Well, how about tomorrow morning I go to your place and help you unpack and while we're doing that we can talk and get to know each other. Then I'll take you out in the afternoon"  
>"Okay, sounds good" I said with a smile.<p>

The next day after we had eaten some breakfast, Joe and I drove to my house. Today he was helping me unpack boxes, assemble flat pack furniture, put up some pictures on the walls and just set up my house in general.

"Where do I put this stuff?"  
>"I think...that box can stay here" I said. Joe and I were in my living room unpacking some boxes.<br>"Who are these people?" He asked looking at a picture I had in a frame  
>"Maddie and I and our friends back in Australia just after we finished grade 10" Every time Joe found a photo he would ask me who was in the picture and when and where it was taken.<br>"What about this one"  
>"Me and my brothers, all 4 of them. My grade 7 graduation"<br>"You have 4 brothers?" He asked  
>"Yep, they're all older than me"<p>

In 3 hours he had learnt: my 4 brothers names (Ollie, Lachlan, Mitchell and Sam); their ages (28, 26, 25 and 23); the names of my grandparents, parents, aunts, uncles cousins and friends (from explaining people in photos); I'm very obsessive compulsive about my stuff being in the right place; I like Green Tree Frogs, the colour purple, the Beatles, David Bowie and other music like that; and I don't like throwing things away (he found that out the hard way).

"I think that's everything" I said flopping down onto my couch after another 2 hours.  
>"You have a lot of stuff" Joe said flopping down next to me. I put my head on his shoulder and looked at his watch.<br>"Woah, we missed lunch"  
>"We did? What time is it?"<br>"2.35pm" Joe put his arm around me.  
>"Did you still wanna go out, or are you too exhausted?" He asked<br>"We can still go out if you wanna, I just have to have a shower first"  
>"Alright. I think I'll go back to the manor and change my clothes"<br>"Alright" I put my arms around him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek "See ya soon"  
>"See ya beautiful" He smiled and I blushed. I got up and started to walk away. <em>He is seriously too adorable.<em>

JOE'S P.O.V.

_She is just...too beautiful. The way she blushes, the way she smiles, the way she talks, the way she walks. I love how for everything she owns there's a story as to how she got it and why she's kept it. I love how her favourite animal is a Green Tree Frog. Not many people would say that their favourite animal is a frog, but she does and I think that's what makes her so special. Wait, no. Not favourite. She doesn't like choosing favourites. She says she feels bad for all the other animals if she says the Green Tree Frog is her favourite. She's not like everyone else, she's different. Amazingly different..._

"Go get changed!" She yelled, pulling me out of my thoughts. I chuckled,  
>"I'm going, I'm going!" I yelled back as I got up and walked out the front door.<p>

NORMAL P.O.V.

I got out of the shower and started to get ready. I put on some skinny jeans and a nice shirt, since it was cold. I did my make-up and my hair then went into the living room to wait for Joe to come back.

_He called me beautiful... I smiled to myself. How is he so...amazing? Is that even the right word to describe him? Well, he is amazing but he's also so much more than that. He's funny and sweet and caring and passionate about what he does and..._

_Knock knock knock_

I jumped, _he's here. The man of my dreams is here... I should probably go open the door._ I got up and opened the door.

"Hey" I said as I kissed his cheek  
>"Hey you"<br>"Come in, I needa go get my purse and jacket" I said as I stepped out of his way "You don't need to knock, you can just come in. Unless it's locked then you kinda have to knock" I smiled, he chuckled  
>"Okay"<br>"Don't laugh at me!" I said walking to my room. I went into my room and grabbed my purse and jacket. I walked back into the living room and Joe was sitting on the couch  
>"Why can't I laugh at you?" He asked<br>"I don't know" I said shrugging my shoulders  
>"You're adorable" I smiled,<br>"So, where are we going?" I asked  
>"It's a surprise"<p> 


	6. Hot Potato, Hot Potato

_A/N: Hey! So here's the next chapter...but first! I'd like to share a little story with you!_

_Yesterday was supposed to be my first day of year 11, but it wasn't. The last few days in Brisbane, Queensland (where I live) it has been raining a lot and a lot of roads and stuff have been flooded. So...my school had too much water on it and SCHOOL WAS CANCELED! (For yesterday anyway) I don't have to go to school today either because today is AUSTRALIA DAY and we have a public holiday! So I had yesterday and today to write which is pretty exciting, for me anyway. Chapter 7 is almost finished so it should be up soon!_

_Happy reading!_

Chapter 6: Hot Potato, Hot Potato

For our date, Joe decided that we would walk to...well, I didn't exactly know where because "it was a surprise". I was completely fine with walking, except...it's cold. Very cold. I'm not used to this type of weather because...well...it doesn't get this cold in Australia. But Joe reassured me that where we were going "wasn't that far away".

We had been walking for about 15 minutes and I was getting colder and colder till the point where I started to shiver. I had my arms crossed tightly around me trying to keep myself warm. Joe looked over to me and chuckled lightly  
>"What?" I asked<br>"Are you cold?" I nodded quickly "Come here" He said putting his arm around me and holding me close.  
>"Are we almost there?" I asked<br>"Yeah, it's just around the corner"

We walked around the corner and Joe led us to a building that looked familiar...

"Oh! Is this the place that we came to the other day?" I asked, looking up at Joe  
>"Yeah, I thought we'd come here again since you liked it so much the first time" I smiled.<p>

We walked inside and ordered our coffee and food. We then chose a small table in the back corner of the cafe where it was warm and sat down.

The whole time Joe and I just talked and got to know each other more. We laughed, we cried (happy tears), we kissed... it wasn't our first kiss, but it felt like it was. Before we knew it, it was 4pm so we decided to walk back to my house. On the way home we walked slower, hand in hand. We walked aimlessly around the city for about an hour before we got back to my house, Joe had taken us the long way back.

"Do you wanna come in" I asked as I was unlocking my front door,  
>"Yeah, okay" We walked inside and I closed the door behind Joe.<br>"Are you still hungry? I can make us some dinner or something"  
>"Yeah, that sounds good"<p>

For dinner we decided that we would cook some frozen pizzas that I had in the freezer.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked as we were in the kitchen preparing the pizzas to go into the oven,  
>"Cutting up some kabana and salami for our pizza" I replied, as if it was obvious; which it kinda was.<br>"Doesn't the pizza already have toppings on it?"  
>"Yeah, but I like to add kabana, salami, olives and extra mozzarella" I said "It adds more flavour!" I said in a Croatian accent. I sounded just like my Baba. Joe just laughed and hugged me from behind, putting his chin on my shoulder "And it makes it more woggy"<br>"You're adorable" I smiled then I stopped what I was doing and spun around in his arms, putting my hands on his shoulders  
>"So...what are we?" I asked. I've never been really good at this sort of stuff. He tightened his hold on my and leaned down,<br>"You're my girlfriend" He whispered against my lips.  
>"Good" I whispered back.<br>_Hot Potato, Hot Potato... Hot Potato, Hot Potato... Hot Potato, Hot Potato,... Potato. Potato, Potato, Potato_  
>I groan "What's that?" Joe asked<br>"My phone" I said wiggling out of his arms. I walk over to where my phone is on the coffee table in the living room. I picked it up and answered it "Hello?"  
>"Hey, it's Maddie!"<br>"Hey Mads, how ya going?"  
>"Good. Is Joe with you?"<br>"Yep"  
>"Are you two dating?"<br>"Yep"  
>"Yay!"<br>"Is that it? I needa go cook my pizzas"  
>"Yeah that's it. You're making pizza?"<br>"Yeah, frozen ones with extra toppings"  
>"For more flavour!" We both said in Croatian accents and laughed<br>"You know me too well, Madison Harvey"  
>"I know. Now, no drinking, smoking or doing drugs, eat all of your dinner and use protection!"<br>"Okay Mum" I said mockingly "Bye"  
>"Bye, love you"<br>"Love you too" I said and we hung up. I put my phone on the counter in the kitchen then walked over to where I was cutting things before.

"Did you just call her Mum?" Joe asked  
>"Yep" I said then pecked his lips<br>"Okay. What is your ringtone?" He asked, picking up phone  
>"It's the Wiggles!" I said proudly<br>"Aren't the Wiggles for kids?"  
>"Yeah, but I still love them!" He laughed<p>

I finished cutting up the extra toppings and put them on the pizzas. We put them in the oven and waited for them to cook; they were only thin based so it wouldn't take too long.

"Let's watch a movie!" I exclaimed as we sat down on the couches in the living room with our pizza  
>"Okay. But, what are we gonna watch?"<br>"I don't care, you go choose one. I'll go get a blanket" I went into my bedroom while Joe found a movie to watch. When I came back he had decided to watch 'Mulan'.

When we had both finished our pizza, Joe put his arm around me and I rested my head on his chest. Mulan finished and Joe thought it would be a good idea to watch my grade seven senior video. When I was in grade 7 one of the grade 6/7 teachers took videos throughout the year of the grade 6/7's and put them together on a DVD for the whole two grades. It was called a senior video because grade 7 is the final year in primary school. We watched the whole video with Joe laughing at how funny and stupid my friends and I were back then.

I yawned as the video was finishing. "You wanna stay the night?" I asked  
>"Yep" He whispered in my ear then kissed my cheek. I turned so I was facing him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.<br>"I'm gonna go get changed then we can go to bed" I said as I got up. I stopped the DVD, turned off the TV and walked to my bedroom.

"Come on" I said walking back into the living room. I held my hand out to Joe who was sitting on the couch. He smiled,  
>"I like your pajamas" I laughed and said 'thanks' "Don't laugh at me!" He said mimicking what I had said earlier<br>"Don't copy me!" I said and we both laughed "Bed" I smiled. He nodded, took my hand and entangled our fingers while I led him to my bedroom.

We got into bed and I snuggled into Joe's chest while he put his arms around me. "Joe?" I whispered  
>"Yeah?" He whispered back "Why are we whispering? There's no one else in the house"<br>"Because...I think my house has a ghost and I don't want it to hear"  
>"A ghost? Why do you think you have a ghost?"<br>"Cos I keep hearing footsteps coming from the hallway" I hugged him tighter  
>"Are you scared?"<br>"...No..."  
>"Then why are you squeezing me?"<br>"So you won't leave me"  
>"Don't worry, I won't" He hugged me tighter "I'll protect you" I laughed quietly<br>"If you say so..."  
>"What were you gonna say before I asked why we were whispering?" He asked<br>"I was just gonna tell you about the ghost" I whispered and we both laughed softly  
>"You're weird" I hit his chest<br>"I'm weird? What about you?"  
>"What about me?"<br>"You're weird"  
>"But you're weird too so it doesn't matter"<br>"True" I yawned  
>"Tired?"<br>"Yeaah..."  
>"Goodnight gorgeous" He whispered before kissing the top of my head. I smiled then pulled away from Joe slightly and leaned over him, cupping his face in my hands. I leaned down and captured his lips with mine and kissed him passionately. "Night" We both smiled and I lied back down in Joe's arms.<p> 


	7. Complications

_A/N: Okay, so I'm really sorry I took so long to update but I was busy arguing with myself. I couldn't decide whether I should go with my original idea or go with this new idea that I came up with. In the end I decided to go with my original idea which makes things really complicated which is one of the reasons why I was so hesitant to use it. Oh, and school's been getting in the way a lot lately so I may take a while to update. I have heaps of stuff written for future chapters, I just don't know how to get from this one to those and not make it really complicated. Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter and thanks for reading! :)_

Chapter 7: Complications

The next day I was making breakfast while Joe was sitting at my kitchen table. It was silent apart from the sound of the pancakes cooking. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, like we didn't know what to say. It was more like a silence that best friends would share when they didn't have to say anything because they were really comfortable with each other.

"Did you realise that last night was the third night in a row that I've slept in the same house as you?" I asked while I flipped a pancake,  
>"Really? Geez, three days has gone so fast..." Joe said getting up from the chair he was seated on<br>"Time flies when you're having fun..." I said smiling  
>"It sure does" Joe said as he came up behind me, grabbed me by the waist and started kissing my neck. I turned around quickly and put my arms around his neck<br>"You shouldn't do that" I said shaking my head.  
>"Why?" he pouted.<br>I leaned forward and gave him a quick peck "Because..."  
>"Have I just found your weak spot?" he asked mischievously<br>I smiled slightly "Maybe" he leaned forward and kissed me,  
>"Good" he whispered against my lips and I smirked. We leant in again and filled the distance between us, kissing each other passionately.<p>

"Oh my god, guys!" a voice yelled from somewhere behind Joe half a minute later "Can't a girl walk into her best friend's house and not have to see that?"  
>"You could've knocked" I said, while Joe and I were still holding onto each other,<br>"Yeah, I might try that next time" Maddie said walking into the living room  
>"Good!" Joe yelled then continued to kiss me; Maddie would just have to wait.<p>

We continued to kiss until Maddie came back into the room and threw a pillow at us. She should know me well enough by now to know that was not a good choice. I immediately stopped kissing Joe, picked up the pillow and pegged it at the back of Maddie's head, who was running back into my living room. I caught up to her and we started a very violent pillow fight war. I hit her over the back of the head with a pillow and she hit my face with another one. I kicked her, she kicked me back. I hit her, she hit me back. Then we started again with the pillows. While Maddie and I were face to face hitting each other with pillows, we didn't notice Joe coming towards us.

"Aghhh!" Maddie and I both screamed as Joe dumped a bucket of freezing cold water over the top of us "I hate you!" we both yelled  
>"That wasn't a very nice thing to say" Joe pouted. We turned to face him and glared<br>"Jud-ut-mum-pup olol-nun hut-i-mum" Maddie said  
>"Olol-kuk" I said and Joe looked at us as if we were crazy "Nun-olol-war!" when I said that both Maddie and I tackled Joe to the floor and held him down.<br>"Say sorry!" Maddie yelled at Joe  
>"No!" Joe yelled back<br>Maddie and I looked at each other then back down at Joe. We started shaking our hair around like a dog so the water would fall onto Joe's face.  
>"Aghh! Stop, stop!" Joe yelled "Please stop!"<br>"Say you're sorry!" I yelled  
>"Okay! Fine! I'm sorry!" Maddie and I stopped shaking our hair, looked at each other and shrugged.<br>"Okay" we both said as we got up off of Joe and walked towards the kitchen  
>"Do I get to eat pancakes now?" Joe asked from where he was still lying on the ground<br>"No!" Maddie and I yelled with our mouths full of pancakes.

"What did you and Maddie say just before you two jumped on me?" Joe was lying on my bed when I walked into my bedroom after my shower. Maddie had gone home to do the same thing since we were both soaked.  
>I laughed, "She said 'Jump on him' and I said 'Ok, now!'"<br>"Oh. What language where you two speaking in?" Joe asked as I was drying my hair with a towel  
>"It's not really a language. It was double dutch and it's really hard to speak cos you have to be a good speller"<br>"I'm a good speller, can you teach me?"  
>"Maybe, I'll have to ask Maddie and my other friends"<br>"Why?" he asked as I lied down on my bed next to him  
>"Because, what if we need to talk to each other while you're in the room?" I said cuddling up next to him<br>"Why can't I hear what you guys are talking about?" Joe whined  
>"Because they'd probably be saying something like 'Joe is so hot' and I would say 'He sure is, and he's such a good kisser' and if you heard that, we'd be embarrassed"<br>"Good kisser huh?" Joe asked as he turned onto his side so he was facing me and kissed me.  
>"I was being sarcastic" I said as I smiled cheekily.<p>

It's now been two weeks since our first date and we've been amazing ever since. Joe and I have been seeing each other pretty much every day, we've kissed, cuddled, watched movies, gone out, stayed at each other's houses... you know, girlfriend/boyfriend type stuff.

Today we were at the manor, as we usually were. Joe and I were cuddled up on one of the couches while Brian, Jim, Nick, Matt, Darren, Joey, Lauren, Maddie and Meredith were scattered around the rest of the room. We were watching this really boring show about something that I had never heard of and was called something that was easily forgotten, which of course, I had in fact forgotten. To say the least, I didn't give a shiit about what this guy had to say and I don't think anybody else did either.

After sitting through the torturous show for about fifteen minutes, Joe's phone started to ring. He released his hold on me and got out his phone. He groaned so I tried to see who was calling him but by the time my head had decided to move he was already up and walking towards the stairs.

WALKER'S P.O.V.

About fifteen minutes into watching the most boring show on earth, my phone rang. _Thank god! A reason to stop watching this piece of shiit._ I took my arm away from where it was around Carri and looked at my phone. _Oh no, I take that back. I would much rather be watching this shiitty show than be talking to Taylor! But... I might as well answer it and see what she wants. Maybe this time she'll understand that I don't want to get back together with her._ I got up and walked up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Hello?"  
>"Hey, I really need to talk to you"<br>"Look Taylor, I'm not gonna get back together with you. I have a girlfriend now and I really like her and whatever you say will not make me break up with her and come back to you"  
>"I'm pregnant" I was speechless. She's pregnant? But it can't be mine, surely. We broke up two months ago "and it's yours" fvck.<br>"Ho- Wa- How do you know it's mine?" I asked  
>"Because you were the last guy I had se.x with, silly!" <em>I find that hard to believe<br>_"But... that was two months ago. How come you didn't tell me sooner?" I asked, still in shock  
>"I only just found out, I thought I was just sick" she said "So, are you gonna come back to me so we can raise this baby?" she asked sweetly<br>"I have a girlfriend"  
>"So, she'll understand"<br>"I- I gotta go, Taylor"  
>"Okay, but call me, okay?"<br>"Umm... yeah, okay. Bye" I said reluctantly.  
>"Bye sweetie!" I hung up. <em>Shiit.<em>

_Why does my life have to be so complicated? What am I gonna do? What is Carri gonna do? Shiit Carri... I really like Carri! Why can't we just be together and not have any complications?_

I left my room and walked down the stairs to the living room. I walked up to Carri,

"We need to talk"

NORMAL P.O.V.

"We need to talk" Joe said as he walked over to me  
>"Umm... Okay"<p>

_Oh shiit! He wants to break up with me! But wait, why would he do that when his friends are in the same house? Just stay calm, it's probably nothing._ I got up and followed him upstairs to his bedroom. We walked inside and Joe closed the door behind us. He grabbed my hand and led us over to his bed where we sat down.

"That was my ex Taylor" I nodded "She's pregnant. And I'm the father" _Boy, was I wrong. This is bad, really bad._  
>I looked down "Oh"<br>"I'm sorry, I really am" he said gently rubbing my arm  
>"How far along is she?" I asked as I looked up. Joe looked shocked at my question but answered anyway,<br>"About 2 months"  
>I nodded, "Why did you two break up?" I asked<br>"We fought too much and stuff"  
>I nodded, "Does she want you two to get back together?"<br>"What?" he looked shocked "I'm with you"  
>"Answer my question"<br>"She was talking about it but I told her I had you, and I really like you an-"  
>"Go back to her" I cut him off<br>"What? No, I'm with you"  
>"No seriously. A baby should have a family, a proper one. I'm fine with it. We've been going out for what? 2 weeks? How long were you going out with her?"<br>"Umm... 10 months but that doesn't-"  
>"Just" I put my hand up "go back to her and see what happens"<br>"What? No"  
>"Please? I don't want to be the reason that you hardly ever see your kid and stuff like that"<br>"Are you sure?" he asked "You don't have to do this"  
>"Yes I'm sure" he gave me a look "I'm sure! If it turns out that all you two do is fight and you aren't right for each other, then at least now you'll know for sure that you shouldn't be together"<br>He sighed "Okay. So, are we cool?"  
>"We're cool" I said with a smile<br>"Best friends?" he smiled back  
>"Best friends? Getting a little ahead of ourselves aren't we?" I said jokingly and he looked down embarrassed. I touched his arms to make him look at me. "Joe, I was joking. Of course we're best friends" I said laughing and he smiled before grabbing me by the waist, lifting me up standing and giving me a huge hug, which I gladly returned.<br>"You're amazing, you know that?" he whispered into my ear  
>"I've been told once or twice, so yeah" we both started laughing and he let go.<br>"But seriously, you are the most amazing girlfriend I've ever had. I can't believe I just let you talk me into breaking up with you"  
>"Thanks. But you should be with her, for the baby" he smiled,<br>"Do I get one last kiss?"  
>"Of course" he leant down and I wrapped my arms around his neck, entangling my fingers in his hair while he grabbed me by the waist. We broke apart and leant our foreheads against each others. "If things don't end up working out-" I whispered<br>"You'll be waiting?" Joe interrupted  
>"Not necessarily waiting... But I'll be here..." we both smiled<br>"Can I have one more kiss?" he asked and I immediately pulled him back to me so our lips met once again. Little did I know, this was not our last...

_A/N: And now it gets complicated..._


	8. Biggest Mistake of My Life

Chapter 8: Biggest Mistake of My Life

_Why did everything have to happen so fast? To be completely truthful, it was kinda his fault. He was the one who pulled me into his lap, he was the one who kissed me, he was the one who got me to sleep in his bed, and he was the one who asked me out. But, I was the one who let all of those things happen. Why did he have to seem so amazing? Well, he still is amazing. It's not his fault that his ex girlfriend is pregnant. Well, technically it is... but he didn't ask for it to happen. I told him to go back to her, so why am I so upset? I shouldn't be upset. I'm going to stop being upset right now... I'm gonna get over him. We've only known each other for three weeks, so I shouldn't be getting upset. It's not like we were best friends... but we kinda were... when I was around him it felt like we had been friends for our whole lives... shiit._

It had now been 1 week, 2 days, 3 hours and 35 minutes since I made the biggest mistake of my life.

_Ooh, Mr. Todd! I'm so happy! I could. Eat you up, I really could. You know what I'd like to do, Mr. Todd? What I dream. If the business stays as go- _

"Hello?" I said into my phone,  
>"Hey, come to the manor" Maddie said<br>"Why?" I asked, void of any emotion  
>"Because you need cheering up"<br>"No I don't, I'm fine"  
>"No, you're not. You haven't been out of the house since you and Joe broke up. Everyone thinks you're dead" I stayed silent "If you're not going to come, then I'll pick you up"<br>"Whatever..." I hung up.

Sure enough in 20 minutes Maddie was at my front door trying to drag me to her car. Because I was too tired, she won.

The whole car ride to the manor was silent apart from the light background noise of Maddie's radio. I spent the whole time gazing out the window thinking about the huge mistake I had made. Why did I do it? We parked outside the manor and Maddie got out of the car. When she realised that I wasn't going to get out anytime soon she came around to the passenger side door and opened it.

"Come on, you can't stay in here all day"  
>"Yes I can" I said, not looking at her. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out, closed the door then walked up to the manor, while still holding onto me.<p>

"Hey!" Lauren said as we walked through the door of the manor "How ya doing?"  
>"I'm fine"<br>"No she's not" Maddie interrupted. I walked out of her hold and into the living room "She hasn't been talking, it's not like her" Maddie said to Lauren when she thought I couldn't hear her "We need to talk to Walker"  
>"No you don't!" I yelled turning around and walking back towards Maddie and Lauren "You two are not allowed to talk to Joe about this, okay?"<br>"Okay" both girls replied. I turned around and walked back into the living room where Brian, Nick, Jim and Darren were watching a movie.

"Hey" Nick and Jim said when they saw me enter the room and sit down on the couch they were also sitting on  
>"How are ya?" Brian asked sympathetically<br>"Don't ask" Maddie said walking into the room before I got the chance to reply. Maddie and Lauren both sat down and we were all silently watching the movie.

After about 20 minutes of silently watching _She's The Man_ – I was really surprised when I saw they weren't watching a Disney movie – we heard the front door open, then the sound of sickly sweet laughter mixed with a gruff chuckle. Brian, Nick, Jim, Darren, Maddie and Lauren all groaned and I looked at them with a confused expression. _What are they groaning about?_

"Hey guys" we heard a voice in the doorway and I looked up to see Joe and what must be Taylor hanging off his arm standing there. "Watcha up to?" Joe asked as he and Taylor walked over to the other couch and sat down,  
>"Nothing really, just watching a movie" Brian replied<br>"What have you been up to?" Lauren asked  
>"Just some baby shopping" Joe replied. <em>Baby shopping? She's not even showing yet! <em>  
>"I'm so excited!" Taylor squealed<br>"This early?" Maddie asked looking at Joe, completely ignoring Taylor  
>"Yeah! We have to be prepared!" Taylor said. <em>She is so sickly thin, I doubt she can even carry a baby<em>  
>"But what if you have a miscarriage?" I asked, surprising everyone in the room when I spoke<br>She gritted her teeth, "Well then we'll keep the stuff for the next baby" _She thinks he wants another one?_ She looked up at Joe and smiled sweetly, but he was too busy looking at me "Joe"  
>"Oh" he snapped back into reality "um, what did you say?" he asked, looking down at her,<br>"If I have a miscarriage, which I won't, then we'll keep the baby stuff for the next baby" she smiled that sickly sweet smile once again.  
>"Uhh, yeah" she smiled again and looked around the room looking proud. <em>From the look on Joe's face when she looked away, he definitely does not want anymore right now – especially with her.<em>  
>"So who are you anyway?" she asked me<br>"Carri" I said simply  
>"Are you from a different country or something?"<br>"Yep"  
>"She's Australian" Joe said.<br>She made a face, "Where they have all the icky, disgusting animals and dirt and houses and people who are all smelly and don't talk properly?" I stood up quickly and looked like I was about to thump her,  
>"You better shut the fvck up before I thump you up" I said as I glared at her<br>She smiled, "I'm pregnant, you can't do that. And plus, I have Joe. He wouldn't let his pregnant girlfriend get hurt" I glared harder and my breathing became shorter.

"Carri" Maddie said as she came up to my right side and linked arms with me  
>"She's not worth it" Lauren said as she came up to my left side and did the same as Maddie. As they turned me away towards the kitchen, I saw that Taylor had on a little smug smile. <em>That biitch.<em>They walked me to the kitchen where Lauren grabbed me a glass of water and I leant back against the bench. She handed me the drink and I gave her a little smile as a thank you. I downed the drink and put the glass on the bench.

"You alright?" Maddie asked  
>"Do I look alright?"<br>"Do you wanna be left alone?" Lauren asked  
>"Yeah, that'd be nice"<br>"Okay" both Lauren and Maddie said as they both gave me a hug and left the room

I jumped up to sit on the bench, and that's where I sat for the next 5 minutes thinking about my life.

"Hey" Brian said as he walked into the kitchen and went over to the fridge. I jumped down from the bench and walked over to him,  
>"Do you think I made the right decision when I told Joe he could go back to her?"<br>"Honestly?" he asked spinning around to face me. I nodded "No"  
>I sighed "Me too"<br>"Then why did you do it?"  
>"I don't know... I thought it was the right thing to do at the time"<br>"Are you gonna tell him?" I looked down at my fingers "Come on, he has to know"  
>"I'll just mess everything up though"<br>"Everything is already messed up" he grabbed my hands and I looked at him and I couldn't help but smile. He lowered his voice "Just so you know, he looked a lot happier when he was around you than when he's around her"  
>"Now you're making me feel bad" I said angrily but I still had a hint of a smile on my face. He looked confused<br>"That was supposed to make you feel better?..."  
>"No, you made me feel bad for telling him to go back to her!" we both laughed slightly,<br>"You'll be alright" I laughed again and hugged him, he seemed a bit surprised but still hugged me back.  
>"Thanks Brian" I said as I hugged him<br>"You're welcome. What did I do?"  
>I laughed "You cheered me up!"<br>"Oh!" we both laughed at his stupidness, well I was anyway. We broke apart and I told him to go back out there and that I'd be fine.

I was busy looking in the fridge for something yummy to eat when I heard a voice from behind me, "I think you made the right decision" I spun around and saw Darren standing in the door way, he must have been listening to Brian and I talking.  
>"What?"<br>"With the whole Joe thing, I think you made the right decision" he walked towards me and slowly cupped my face in his hands. "He didn't deserve you... you're way too good for him" he said looking into my eyes.  
>"No"<br>"What?"  
>"No, you're wrong" I said as I took a step back out of his reach, but he just came towards me again. He put his hands on my shoulders then crept them up until they were cupping my face again,<br>"Carri..."  
>"No" I grabbed his hands and took them off my face "Look, I think you are a great friend but that's it. As much as you want it, nothing's gonna happen between us" I said as I started walking towards the doorway out of the kitchen<br>"Why? Because of Walker?" he asked and I spun around "He's a jerk, he doesn't deserve any girl with the way he treats them"  
>"He's your best friend, how can you say something about him like that?" I asked, starting to get angry<br>"Because it's true" I shook my head, turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

I walked past the living room but didn't bother looking in there. I walked straight up the hallway and up the stairs. Once I got up there, I realised I had no idea where I was going. I suppose I was walking towards Joe's bedroom but I can't exactly just walk in there and lie on his bed. Taylor would probably bite my head off. Because I had nowhere else to go, I decided that I would go to the bathroom and see how bad I looked.

I had heavy bags under my eyes and they were a little bloodshot from not sleeping, my face was as pale as a ghost and I looked much older than 21. I definitely did not look good. I splashed some water on my face then dried it with a towel. When I removed the towel from my face, I saw someone standing in the doorway.

"Hey" Joe said with a smile  
>"Hey"<br>"You okay?" he asked  
>"Yeah, I'm fine" he sighed then took a few steps forward, then closed the door. He walked towards me and pulled me into his arms. I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist, thinking about what Taylor would do to me if she saw me this close to her boyfriend. "Are you angry at me?"<br>He pulled away slightly so he could look down at me, "Why would I be angry at you?"  
>"Because I threatened your girlfriend"<br>"No" he smiled "she kinda deserved it"  
>"Kinda?" I raised my eyebrows<br>"Okay, she definitely deserved it" we both smiled and he pulled me into his chest again  
>"What would Taylor do if she walked in and saw you hugging me?" I asked into his chest<br>"She wouldn't be happy to say the least" he said into my hair "For someone that hasn't slept in days, you smell really good" I laughed and pulled my arms away from his waist and rubbed my face  
>"How did you know I haven't slept in days?" I asked as I pulled my hands away from my face<br>"Honestly?" I nodded "You look horrible" he chuckled and I hit his chest "Okay, I'm sorry"  
>"It's okay"<br>"I've also been talking to Maddie and Lauren" he said as he kissed my forehead  
>"Those biitches" I said and we both laughed. Just as we finished laughing and I leaned against Joe, the door opened.<p>

"What's going on in here?"

_A/N: I made Darren sound really bad in this is one. I actually don't hate him, I think he's amazing, but in this story he's probs gonna sound really bad._


	9. Biggest Mistake of My Life  Joe's POV

_A/N: Here we are! Hot out of the oven. I just finished watching Sweeney Todd, again, and god it's amazing. Johnny Depp and Helena Bonham Carter and it's Tim Burton and it's a musical! If only it had Starkid involved in it somewhere, it would be all my loves in the same amazing place!_

_Anyway, excuse my rambling. Happy reading! And happy Friday! (Or whatever day it is wherever you are in the world)_

_Sorry if this chapter is sucky._

Chapter 9: Biggest Mistake of My Life - Joe's P.O.V.

JOE'S P.O.V.

"Joey bear, I think we should go baby shopping today" Taylor said to me one morning just after breakfast. _Joey bear. I hate that name, but she insists on calling me it. _

It had now been 1 week, 1 day, 21 hours and 35 minutes since I made the biggest mistake of my life.

"Don't you think it's a bit early? I mean, you're not even showing yet" I said  
>"No! It's never too early to go baby shopping. We need to be prepared!"<p>

So, this is how I ended up walking into the 10th baby shop we'd been to today.

_Imagine all the things I could have done today if I didn't have to come baby shopping... it's not that I'm not excited about the baby, I just think it's a bit early to be getting toys and clothes and stuff like that. I could be playing Halo... watching some Disney... playing some Pokemon...  
><em>  
>Taylor squealed bringing me out of my daydream. 'This would be perfect!' she said picking up the tiny cream coloured jumpsuit,<br>"It's $40, I'm not buying that" I said looking at the price tag "Don't you think we have enough stuff already?" I asked. Taylor just stood there staring at me in shock before she burst into tears, dropped the jumpsuit and walked off. "No- Taylor!" I sighed; this was not going to be good.

I ran and eventually caught up to Taylor and calmed her down. She started ranting about how this is her first baby and she's excited and she just wants to make the baby look and feel good. As a compromise she agreed that if I bought the jumpsuit we could go home and not worry about buying anymore baby stuff until she got bigger.

The whole drive back to the manor Taylor was sulking about going home and not being able to shop anymore. Taylor stomped up to the front door and stood there waiting for me to come.

"Why are you waiting? It should be open" I said  
>"We have to walk in together being all happy and stuff" she replied. I gave her a look, "Just do it" I opened the door and we both walked in laughing and pretending to be happy.<p>

"Hey guys" I said when Taylor and I walked into the living room. Somewhere between walking from the front door to the living room doorway she attached herself to my arm. Ever since we got back together she has been hanging off of me and not giving me any space, meaning that I hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to Carri much since then. "Watcha up to?" I asked as Taylor and I walked over to one of the couches and sat down,  
>"Nothing really, just watching a movie" Brian replied<br>"What have you been up to?" Lauren asked me  
>"Just some baby shopping" I replied and everyone looked shocked for a second before they covered it up<br>"I'm so excited!" Taylor squealed from beside me, nearly deafening me and everyone else in the room  
>"This early?" Maddie asked looking at me<br>"Yeah! We have to be prepared!" Taylor said  
>"But what if you have a miscarriage?" Carri asked, surprising me and everyone in the room when she spoke. <em>That's exactly what I was thinking. Taylor doesn't look as though she can carry a baby.<em> I looked at Carri, she looked horrible; like she hadn't slept in weeks. Taylor said something back to Carri, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy getting lost in Carri's beautiful eyes, which looked pretty much the same even though she hadn't been sleeping.  
>"Joe" Taylor said irritably, pulling me back into reality<br>"Oh" I said "um, what did you say?" I asked looking down at her,  
>"If I have a miscarriage, which I won't, then we'll keep the baby stuff for the next baby" she smiled sweetly up at me.<br>"Uhh, yeah" I replied a little hesitant and she smiled again and looked around the room looking proud. As soon as she looked away I gave everyone a look and they understood, I definitely don't want another one anytime soon, especially with her.

Taylor then continued on talking. She asked Carri who she was; I told her that she is Australian, Taylor insulted her and then Carri threatened her. I have to admit, Taylor deserved it.

Taylor smiled, "I'm pregnant, you can't do that. And plus, I have Joe. He wouldn't let his pregnant girlfriend get hurt" Carri just glared harder before Maddie and Lauren came and took her to the kitchen. As I turned to look at Taylor I saw she had a little smug smile on. Before I got the chance to comment, Brian stepped in

"Why are you smiling? She wants to kill you" he said  
>"You don't seriously believe that she will hurt me, do you? She's all talk"<br>"I don't know... from the way she's been lately, she might"  
>"She's been that bad?" I asked<br>"Yes" Lauren and Maddie said in unison as they walked into the room  
>"You should go talk to her" Maddie said. I went to get up but Brian stopped me<br>"I'll go just to see how angry she is. I was gonna get up to get something to eat anyway" I nodded and he walked out of the room.

A couple of minutes after Brian had gone to the kitchen, Taylor decided that she was going to go up to my room to lie down for a bit.

After about 5 minutes, Brian came back into the room. I looked up and noticed Darren was gone, he must've gone up to his room or something.

"How is she?" I asked Brian  
>"She's... not angry anymore. You really need to go talk to her" he said as he sat down "But just wait a few minutes so she can have a few minutes to herself"<p>

I waited a few minutes like Brian had said then I got up and walked out of the living room. I walked into the kitchen and I must've just missed Carri, since she wasn't in there. I was all by myself so I used this time to think about my life. _Did I just make the biggest mistake of my life letting Carri convince me to go back to Taylor? Yes, yes I did. Well, technically the biggest mistake of my life was going out with Taylor in the first place and staying with her for 10 months. Why hadn't I tried to talk to Carri sooner? Taylor, that's why. She's been taking up all my time lately. Carri and I should do something... like a movie night! Just to catch up, and it'll give me some space away from Taylor..._

I stood in the kitchen thinking until two people came and interrupted me.

"How's everything going with Taylor?" Maddie asked me as her and Lauren walked towards me  
>"Good" the girls gave me a look and I knew they knew I was lying "Okay, it's shiit. Easily the biggest mistake I've ever made"<br>"Then why don't you leave her?" Lauren asked  
>"She's having my baby, I can't just leave her"<br>"Just like you left Carri?" Maddie said  
>"Carri wasn't having my baby" I replied<br>"So, she still loved you"  
>"She loved me?"<br>"Well I don't know, but from the way she looked at you and the way she's acting now - I think she did"  
>"How is she?" I asked<br>"Bad" Lauren said  
>"She hasn't been sleeping" Maddie said<br>"Or talking" Lauren added  
>"Geez" I rubbed the back of my neck<br>"She's really not taking all of this very well" Maddie said  
>"You should really go talk to her" Lauren said<br>"Where is she?" I asked  
>"I think I saw her go upstairs"<br>"Okay, thanks" I walked out of the kitchen and walked upstairs in search of Carri.

As I got closer to the bathroom I heard the water running so I thought I would go look in there first. Sure enough, when I got to the bathroom, there was Carri drying her face with a towel. When she removed the towel, she saw me so I smiled,

"Hey"  
>"Hey" she replied.<br>"You okay?" I asked  
>"Yeah, I'm fine" she said. I sighed then took a few steps forward, then closed the door. I walked towards her and pulled her into my arms. She slowly wrapped her arms around my waist, she's probably scared that Taylor will walk in and see us like this "Are you angry at me?" she asked<br>I pulled away slightly so I could look down at her, "Why would I be angry at you?"  
>"Because I threatened your girlfriend"<br>"No" I smiled "she kinda deserved it"  
>"Kinda?" she raised her eyebrows<br>"Okay, she definitely deserved it" we both smiled and I pulled her back into my chest again  
>"What would Taylor do if she walked in and saw you hugging me?" she asked into my chest<br>"She wouldn't be happy to say the least" I said into her hair "For someone that hasn't slept in days, you smell really good" she laughed and pulled her arms away from my waist and rubbed her face  
>"How did you know I haven't slept in days?" she asked as she pulled her hands away from her face<br>"Honestly?" she nodded "You look horrible" I chuckled and she hit my chest "Okay, I'm sorry" I said  
>"It's okay"<br>"I've also been talking to Maddie and Lauren" I said as I kissed her forehead, she really did smell good  
>"Those biitches" she said and we both laughed. Just as we finished laughing and she leaned against me again, the door opened.<p>

"What's going on in here?"

_A/N: Ha! You thought you were gonna find out who was at the door! Well not this time mate!_

_Nah, actually I'm sorry. I was gonna say who was at the door but, I thought I would write a chapter in Joe's P.O.V. But you will definitely find out in the next chapter. Once I think of who it's gonna be..._  
><em>And I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but year 11 is taking up all my time at the moment.<em>

_Thank you so much for reading! I love you all! :)_


	10. Carri, Carribear, Carrissa, Issa, Car

Chapter 10: Carri, Carribear, Carrissa, Issa, Carrissiwissi, Carrissamissa

"What's going on in here?" _I recognise that voice..._ "Woah, I was just joking but what is going on here?" I pulled away from Joe and looked at the doorway, my eyes widened.  
>"Ollie?" he looked different than the last time I saw him, bigger... All four of my brothers were 6 foot something like my dad and full muscle. I was 5'4 like my mum, so I felt tiny next to them.<br>"Hey little sister, how's it goin?" I walked towards Ollie who was still standing in the doorway,  
>"What are you doing here?" I asked, a little in shock<br>"Visiting you?" he said but it sounded more like a question  
>"Why?"<br>"Well, it's your birthday soon and Maddie thou-"  
>"Maddie" I muttered cutting Ollie off. I pushed past Ollie and walked down the hallway then down the stairs.<p>

"Maddison Elizabeth Harvey!" I yelled walking into the living room. As I walked towards her I noticed my three other brothers; Lachlan, Mitchell and Sam, were sitting around the room "I fvcking love you!" I yelled as I hugged Maddie and we both smiled at each other; she knows exactly how to cheer me up.  
>"Carrissa Amelia Johns, stop swearing right now!" Sam said, doing an imitation of our mother. I turned around and looked at him with my hardest glare,<br>"Don't call me that!" I whined then smiled, I can't stay angry at my brothers.  
>"Carri is short for Carrissa?" Joe asked as he appeared at the doorway<br>"Yeah, but my mum is the only one who calls me that when she's angry at me"  
>"Carrissa Amelia Johns, stop making out with that boy on the couch right now!" Sam said imitating mum again<br>"That never happened" I said  
>"Carrissa Amelia Johns, put on some longer shorts!" Mitchell said<br>"Carrissa Amelia Johns, leave your brothers alone!" Lachlan exclaimed  
>"Carrissa Amelia Johns, stop standing in the bathroom hugging your ex boyfriend!" Ollie added from where he was standing next to Joe in the doorway. I turned around to look at him "Ooh, she's giving me her 'shut the fvck up look'. I haven't seen that one in ages!"<br>"What was that last one?" Taylor asked as she walked up behind Ollie and Joe. _Ahh shiit, I forgot she was here!  
><em>"Just something our mum used to say" Ollie lied. Taylor looked suspicious but didn't say anything else. It's a good thing my brothers are good liars. I looked around the room and as I looked over towards Sam, Lachlan and Mitchell, they winked. I rolled my eyes, I'm not looking forward to the talk I'm gonna get tonight.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked my brothers once Joe, Ollie, Taylor and I sat down in the living room.  
>"Our plane landed yesterday" Mitchell answered<br>"And you didn't come see me?"  
>"We're here now aren't we?" Lachlan said<br>"You look horrible by the way" Sam commented  
>"Yes, I know" I stuck my tongue out at him.<p>

My brothers and I continued to talk to the gang until it was late into the night. The Starkids were asking every question they could think of about me. When my brothers had finished what must have been the 50th embarrassing story about me, I wanted to go home. Maddie and I had to practically drag my brothers out the door to make them leave. Because my brothers are too cheap to stay in a hotel room, they decided that they would be stay with me for the next two weeks that they were staying in Chicago. Ollie and Lachlan were going to be sleeping on the floor in the spare bedroom, Mitchell got the couch and Sam was sleeping on the floor in the living room.

As soon as we got back home I went straight up to my bedroom, hoping I could avoid talking to my brothers about me and Joe.

"You can't avoid the subject forever, Issa!" Ollie yelled to me as I walked quickly into my bedroom.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. _10.30am, shiit. Why didn't my brothers wake me up? _Normally they would jump to the chance to wake me up early in the morning.

"Hello?" I asked groggily  
>"Hey, were you still sleeping?"<br>"Joe?"  
>"Yep"<br>"Yes I was still sleeping, my brothers didn't wake me up"  
>"That's probably because Brian and Nick came and picked them up a few hours ago and brought them to the manor" I groaned, "Everyone loves your brothers"<br>"Great" I said sarcastically "Is that it?"  
>"No, there was something else" I stayed silent waiting for Joe to continue "Well, what is it?" I asked after he didn't say anything<br>"You know what we should do?" he asked excitedly  
>"What should we do?" I asked<br>"We should have a movie night. Just us two, to catch up and stuff"  
>"If you want your girlfriend to kill me, yeah sure"<br>He laughed, "She won't kill you, I promise. So do you wanna?"  
>"Yeah, okay. Where do you propose we have this movie night?" I asked<br>"Well, we can't have it at the manor... So your place?"  
>"My brothers will be here so you'll probs ditch me to talk to them"<br>"I won't do that"  
>"Yes, you will"<br>"If you're really worried that I will, then send them over to the manor"  
>"... Umm... Okay, fine"<br>"So tomorrow night?" Joe asked  
>"Tomorrow night" I confirmed<br>"Okay, see ya"  
>"Bye" I hung up and lied back down and fell asleep instantly.<p>

I woke up for the second time this morning to someone sitting on me and various voices saying my name.

"Carri"  
>"Carribear"<br>"Carrissa"  
>"Issa"<br>"Carrissiwissi"  
>"Carrissamissa"<br>I groaned, "Fvck off"  
>"Would mum be happy if she heard you swearing like that?" teased Sam- or was it Mitchell?... they sound too much the same<br>"She's not here. And whoever is on top of me, GET OFF!" I shouted and the weight on top of me disappeared  
>"Come on Carri, we needa show yo-"<br>"GET OUT!" I yelled, I don't like being woken up  
>"She's not a morning person is she?" Brian muttered<br>"OUT!" the door closed and I rolled over, hoping I would fall asleep and that they wouldn't come back.

"Carri" Joe said softly, walking towards my bed 5 minutes later  
>"Yeah, waddayawant?" I mumbled, keeping my eyes closed<br>"Your brothers have a surprise for you" he said standing next to my bed near where my head was resting comfortably on my pillow  
>"What is it?" I asked rolling on my back<br>"I can't tell you, it's a surprise"  
>"Fine, carry me?" I outstretching my arms and wriggled my fingers like a little kid who wants to be picked up. Joe picked me up bridal style and I put my arms around his neck. "Were you the one sitting on me?" I asked while he was walking down the stairs<br>"No, that was Brian"  
>"Remind me to kill him later"<br>He laughed, "I promise I won't forget" Joe walked into the living room,  
>"Surprise!" my brothers yelled from where they were standing my living room<br>"Why are you carrying her?" Taylor asked as she saw Joe carrying me, Joe either didn't hear her or ignored her  
>"What did you do?" I asked my brothers<br>"We cleaned!" "And made you breakfast!" "And cleaned your clothes!" "And bought you more food!" Ollie, Lachlan, Sam and Mitchell exclaimed  
>"And we helped!" Nick, Brian and Jim yelled<br>I jumped down from Joe's arms and walked over to my brothers and put the palm of hand on each of their heads as if I was checking their temperature, "Are you feeling alright?" I asked, still in shock  
>"Yeah?" Ollie answered<br>"Why did you do all of that?" I asked "You hate me"  
>"We don't hate you, little sister" Mitchell said while grabbing me and holding my head close to his chest, kinda like what Umbridge did to Hermione in A Very Potter Sequel<br>"Umm... yeah, you kinda do"  
>"She's still tired, she doesn't know what she's saying" he reassured everyone while he stroked my hair and everyone laughed.<p>

When I broke out of Mitchell's hold I looked around the room, it did look cleaner. As I looked more around the room I noticed Taylor was sitting on one of the couches with Joe and Brian and she didn't look like she wanted to be here at all.

I ran upstairs and got changed then came back into the living to eat my breakfast my brothers had made. It was my favourite; pancakes with bacon, maple syrup and ice cream. The boys talked while I dug into my breakfast and stuffed my face really unattractively while Taylor was giving me disgusted looks the entire time – it's my house, I can do what I like.

"Where are Matt and Darren?" I asked once I'd finished eating  
>"Matt is writing the script for our new show and refused to take a break with us" Brian answered<br>"And Darren had to go back to LA this morning, urgent Glee thing or something" Joe said looking a little pissed about having to talk about Darren. _Does he know what happened in the kitchen yesterday?_  
>"So, can you tell me what this new show is about?" I asked Nick and Brian<br>"Not while your brothers are here... later" Joe, Brian, Nick and Jim all winked.

_A/N: Not what you expected? Yeah, me too._


	11. Maybe you should knock

Chapter 11: "Maybe you should knock..."

I came down the stairs from my bedroom the next morning to find all my brothers sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. I grabbed a bowl of cereal, sat down at the table and started to eat. When I was putting my third spoonful into my mouth, I looked up to find my brothers looking at me.

"What?" I asked with my mouth full of food  
>"So, what's up with you and Joe?" Ollie asked and my other brothers leaned in to listen also<br>"What do you mean?" I asked  
>"You broke up, yet I found you two hugging in the bathroom..."<br>"We're friends, we hug each other" I said simply  
>"That girlfriend of his is a bit of a biitch, isn't she" Mitchell commented<br>"Mmhmm, you shoulda heard what she said about Aussies the other day before you guys came to the manor"  
>"What did she say?" Sam asked. I told them about the whole incident with Taylor as well as what Brian, Darren and Joe all did and said.<br>"That Darren sounds like a bit of a diick head, doesn't he?" Lachlan said after I had finished my story  
>"He usually isn't" I said<br>"And he's coming over tonight for "a movie night"?" Mitchell asked with air quotes "Joe, I mean"  
>"Yeah, we're friends, that's what friends do"<br>"Oh, don't give us that" Sam said  
>"We all know you still like him" Ollie teased<br>"And he still likes you" Mitchell added. _Joe still likes me?_  
>"He still likes me?" I asked, shocked<br>"I shouldn't have said that..." Mitchell muttered  
>Lachlan hit his arm "No, shouldn't have, idiot"<p>

Joe arrived at my house at about 6pm that night with bags full of the food and drinks which I had asked him to bring. We settled down in the living room with the bags, pillows, blankets, and of course; the movies. Joe popped in a movie while I set up the blankets and pillows on the floor. I put a few of the blankets on the floor for us to lay and sit on and I put some pillows up against the couch for us to lean against. We sat back against the pillows and I pulled a blanket over the top of us as well as putting the food and drinks closer to us. I couldn't stop thinking about what Mitchell had said _"And he still likes you"_. Did he really? He seems like he's moved on...

SAM'S P.O.V.

"Do you believe that Joe and Carri are "just friends"?" Lachlan asked the group. Carri had kicked us out for the night so Brian came to pick us up and take us round to the manor to hang out with him, Jim, Nick and Matt.  
>"Well they kinda have to be, don't they?" Brian said "You know, with Joe having a pregnant girlfriend and everything"<br>"True"  
>"Ahh... I forgot my phone at Carri's" I said "I gotta go get it"<br>"Why do you need it?" Mitchell asked  
>"Cos Helena is supposed to be calling me sometime today and if I don't answer it she'll get pissed with me" I said<br>"Who's Helena?" Jim asked  
>"My girlfriend" I replied "Carri won't care... much. I'll just go over there and get it quickly then we'll go"<br>"Maybe we should all go and see if Carri and Joe are "just friends"" Ollie smirked

NORMAL P.O.V.

Joe and I were halfway through our movie

"Are you staying the night... or?" I asked, I couldn't remember him telling me if he was or not  
>"Taylor would kill me" Joe said "Remind me again; why am I with her?"<br>"Because she's having your baby Joe!" I said as I slapped his arm playfully "And cos you can't keep it in your pants" I muttered under my breath  
>"What was that?" he asked turning to face me<br>"Nothing, nothing" I said looking back up to the TV  
>"I heard what you said"<br>"No you didn't..."  
>"Yes I did"<br>"Well what did I say then?" I turned to face him  
>"That I can't keep it in my pants"<br>"Well, can you?" I asked slightly smiling and Joe looked sheepishly around the room. I laughed, "Well, I guess that's decided then" I said looking back up at the TV "you can't keep it in your pants"

Before I had the chance to blink, Joe had grabbed me by my sides and started tickling me. I screamed and fell sideways onto the floor then Joe rolled me onto my back while still tickling me.

SAM'S P.O.V.

Brian drove me, Lachlan, Ollie and Mitchell over to Carri's house. Nick, Matt and Jim didn't want to come as they didn't want to be a part of something that might get them killed. If Carri wasn't my sister, I'd be scared that I'd be killed too.

We arrived at Carri's house and we couldn't see any lights on anywhere in the house.

"Maybe we shouldn't go in there..." Lachlan said, looking scared. He was always the one who was the most scared of Carri when she was angry.  
>"Why not?" Mitchell asked<br>"There's no lights on" I answered as if it was obvious  
>"Ohhhh" Mitchell said as he realised what I had meant<br>"Yeah... I don't wanna walk in there and have to see..." Brian trailed off "He's my best friend!" he exclaimed  
>"Carri's our sister mate, that's a lot worse" Ollie said<br>"I don't even wanna be thinking about that" Lachlan said, looking disgusted  
>"Come on, it'll be fine" I said as I started to walk towards the door.<p>

We got up to the front door and slowly and quietly opened it.  
>"Phase one; complete" I whispered<br>"They're in the living room" Brian whispered

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Stop!" I yelled between fits of giggles "Please stop!"  
>"No, this is fun" Joe laughed. He kneeled up on top of me with his knees on the ground either side of me, still tickling me while I tried to take his hands away from my tummy.<p>

SAM'S P.O.V.

We sneaked up the hallway and as we got closer and closer to the living room we heard laughter.

"Wait. Their laughing, just wait a sec" Lachlan said, grabbing arm to stop me walking any further "Wait until it goes quiet, or close to quiet"

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Please stop, I'll pee on you!" I yelled and Joe stopped tickling me but didn't move. He relaxed a little and slowly put his hands down on either side of me to support him. Joe was looking down at me and I was looking up at him while we were both trying to catch our breath. In one swift movement Joe swooped down and captured my lips with his, kissing me soft and sweetly. I started to kiss back but I broke the kiss, remembering "Girlfriend" I muttered softly  
>"Oh yeah" Joe whispered.<p>

SAM'S P.O.V.

"It seems quiet now; we should jump out" Ollie said quietly but loud enough for us to hear  
>"Okay, on the count of three" I whispered "One... two... three"<br>"Arrgghhh!" we all yelled as we jumped around the corner into the living room.

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Arrgghhh!" Joe and I both jumped and he almost fell on top of me  
>"Why do I always have to see stuff I don't want to?" Ollie whined. Joe and I quickly got up and sat on different ends of my couch.<br>"Maybe you should knock..." I muttered  
>"I knew there was something going on!" Lachlan exclaimed<br>"There's nothing going on!" Joe and I both yelled and the other guys smirked  
>"Is that why you were so excited to come here tonight, cos you knew you would get it in?" Brian asked and I tried to suppress a laugh as this reminded me of the convosation Joe and I had just had<br>"No!" Joe yelled  
>"Why are you laughing?" Sam asked me suspiciously<br>I took a deep breath "So, you also agree that he can't keep it in his pants?" my brothers and Brian walked forwards and sat on the floor in front of my couch, facing Joe and I  
>"Yes I agree" Brian said<br>"Good, me too" I looked over to Joe and smiled while he glared at me.

Because my brothers and Brian refused to leave my house in fear that Joe wouldn't be able to keep it in his pants, they decided that they would stay for the rest of the night watching movies with us.

"You know what we should do?" Joe asked suddenly while we were half way through watching the next movie, making me jump  
>"Not this again" I whined. Everyone looked at me with a confused expression as Joe and I smiled knowingly at each other "What should we do, Jo-Jo?" I asked and he scowled while I smiled innocently<br>"Play some laser tag!" he exclaimed  
>"Yes!" all the boys yelled<br>"It's 11.30pm" I pointed out  
>"I didn't mean now, sometime before your brothers leave"<br>"Okay, but I must warn you; my brothers and I are the best at laser tag" I said  
>"Bull shiit"<br>"We are" Sam and Mitchell said  
>"We've won awards" Lachlan said<br>"Awards?" Brian asked  
>"Yep"<br>"The place where we played laser tag all the time had competitions and gave out awards at the end of the year for the best team" Ollie explained  
>"We always won" I added<p>

Not long after this, Brian got a phone call from a distressed Matt asking him to come back to the manor to help with a problem he had with the script for the new show they were writing; which they still hadn't told me about. He felt it was safe to leave as my brothers were still here to watch over me and Joe.

At about 12.20am, I looked around the room and discovered that all my brothers had fallen asleep and Joe looked almost asleep. I got up and turned the movie off then took all the empty bowls and cups to the kitchen.

"Hey, why aren't you asleep?" I turned around to find a very sleepy looking Joe standing in the doorway to my kitchen  
>"I could ask you the same question"<br>"You woke me up when you got up" he said rubbing his eyes  
>"Oh, sorry"<br>"It's okay" he said walking towards me  
>"Have you talked to Darren lately?" I asked<br>"Yep" Joe answered quickly  
>"You two alright?"<br>"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" I shrugged  
>"Do you know something?" we both asked at the same time<br>"You answer first" I said quickly before he got the chance to say the same  
>"I heard about what happened in the kitchen"<br>"That's what I thought" I said "Are you angry at him?"  
>"Of course I am" I nodded "Is that alright?" he asked<br>"Is what alright?"  
>"Me being angry at Darren"<br>"You can be angry at whoever you wanna be angry at" he smiled and nodded "Are you gonna go home?" I asked while stifling a yawn  
>"Oh, geez. I don't know"<br>"You could just go fall asleep on the couch and say you fell asleep during the movie" I suggested  
>"Yeah, I think I will" Joe took a step forward and gave me a hug "Night"<br>"Night"

Taylor is not going to be happy in the morning.

_A/N: This chapter took me a while to write, but I have no idea why since it's pretty sucky. I've written all this good stuff for future chapters which I'm really excited about but some stuff has to happen before that all the good stuff happens. I wish I could get through all the filler chapters really quickly, but it's not that easy I guess._

_Anyway, thanks for reading!_


	12. Forbidden'

_A/N: I am SO sorry that I've taken so long to update, I had a huge writers block and school was being annoying._

_I'm also sorry that this chapter is a little sucky considering how long it took to write it._

_I'm really gonna try to update more often :)_

Chapter 12: 'Forbidden'

The next morning I woke up to someone knocking on my front door. I sat up and looked around; Joe was sprawled across the couch, Ollie was almost falling off one of the recliners, Sam and Lachlan were on the floor and Mitchell looked like he had fallen off the other recliner. I reluctantly got up off where I was lying on the floor and walked over to my front door and opened it.

"Where is he?" came a voice when I opened the door.  
>"Taylor?" I asked sleepily, rubbing my eyes.<br>"Where is he, Carri?" she demanded.  
>"Where is who?" I asked through a yawn.<br>"Joe. Where is he?"  
>"Sleeping on my couch" I answered and she barged through the space where I'd opened the door and into my living room. I closed the door and walked behind her.<br>"Joe!" Taylor yelled, waking all the boys up.  
>"Stop yelling!"Sam yelled and everyone groaned.<br>"Why didn't you come back to the manor? I was waiting for you!"Taylor yelled at Joe.  
>"I'm sorry, I fell asleep while we were watching movies"<br>Taylor turned to me "Why didn't you wake him up?" she yelled at me.  
>I walked towards her "Number 1; stop yelling in my house. Number 2; I was asleep!" I said "How do you expect me to wake him up when I was sleep too, we all were!" She looked shocked that I'd had the nerve to yelled at her then turned to Joe,<br>"Come on Joe" she turned and walked towards the hallway "we're leaving" Joe reluctantly got up then walked out of the living room, ruffling my hair slightly as he walked passed me.  
>"See ya later"<br>"Bye" my brothers and I all said before we heard the sound of the front door closing. I turned back around to see all my brothers looking expectantly at me.

"I'm not talking to you guys about anything" I said as I turned away and walked out the living room doorway. The boys all groaned loudly but left me to walk away up the stairs to my bedroom.

And that was the last I heard from Joe for 3 months...

In those excruciatingly long 3 months my brothers went back to Australia; I went back to Australia also since my mum got sick; Starkid had released their new show, Holy Musical B man, which I wasn't a part of since I was in Australia and; Maddie had moved to Chicago.

When I first heard from Lauren that Taylor had 'forbidden' Joe to speak to or see me, I thought she was joking; but after two weeks of no texts, no calls and no seeing him I knew it must be true. How dare she? Yes, she's his girlfriend but how dare she tell him who he can and cannot talk to or see. How far along would she be now? 5 months? Oh god, 5 months. She's over half way, there's no going back now. Joe's gonna be a father in 4 months. 4 months! Imagine what it's gonna be like once she's had the baby. She'll be even more over protective of him! I probably won't ever see him ever again for the rest of my life. I'll lose my job because let's face it, if they have to choose between Joe being in a show or me being in a show, they'll choose Joe. It's all her fault. And Joe's. But only partially Joe's.

Since Joe and I hadn't been talking I had grown increasingly closer to Darren. Whenever we saw each other we would somehow ending up talking to each other about anything. Then, when he went back to LA we would text and call each other. I had somehow forgotten about the incident in the kitchen and it seemed as though he had too. We never talked about Joe. Ever. And I didn't even really know why. I didn't even think to ask why Darren never talked about him or even ask him if he'd talked to him lately. I missed Joe, I really did but I couldn't help but feel that Darren was starting to fill the hole in myself where Joe had once been. Because I knew that Joe would probably never be allowed to talk to me again, I allowed myself to come to terms with that fact.

"Carri!" I looked up at the sound of my name to see Lauren and Maddie walking towards me. I'd just come back from Australia and was waiting for them to pick me up from the airport. I got up, grabbed my bags and started walking towards them.  
>"How's your mum?" Maddie asked once we'd exchanged hugs.<br>"She's alright, getting better" I said. We walked out of the airport and over to Maddie's car where I put my bags in the back and we all got in.  
>"So, how's everyone?" I asked.<br>"They're all good, missed you heaps" Lauren said, I nodded.  
>"Joe's pretty bad though" Maddie said.<br>"Why?"  
>"Well, Taylor left him and he missed you like crazy" my eyes widened, Taylor left him? He missed me?<br>"Take me to see him" I said  
>"What? Don't you wanna go home first and have a sho-"<br>"No, take me to see him" I cut Lauren off. Both girls sighed and Maddie started driving in a different direction. "Where are we going?" I asked, we were going in a completely different direction to where the manor was.  
>"He moved" Lauren replied simply.<br>"Why?" I asked  
>"Taylor" they both said at the same time.<p>

We drove around for a couple minutes longer then Maddie stopped the car in front of a very nice looking house.

"It's that one" Maddie said as she pointed to one of the houses. I unbuckled my seat belt and opened the car door.  
>"Do you want us wait here?" Lauren asked.<br>"Just wait for a sec, if he's home then you can go"  
>"He'll be home" Maddie said and I got out of the car.<p>

I walked up to his front door, knocked and waited. Joe opened the door and his face lit up immediately when he saw me.

"Carri!" I smiled and he swooped down, grabbed be by the waist and picked me up in a hug.  
>"I've missed you" I said into his neck.<br>"I've missed you too" he put me down. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" he asked.  
>"I just got back from Australia and Lauren and Maddie came to pick me up then they brought me here"<br>"Why'd they bring you here?" he asked, closing his front door.  
>"We need to talk" I said as I walked further into his house. Joe led me into his living room and we sat down on his couch.<br>"Okay, you and Taylor" I said and his face fell "tell me what happened"  
>"What do you already know?" he asked.<br>"Not much" he sighed,  
>"Okay, Taylor had a miscarriage and broke up with me"<br>"She had a miscarriage?" I asked, shocked. Lauren and Maddie hadn't mentioned that. "Why did she break up with you?"  
>"Because she knew the only reason I came back to her was because of the baby and now that she's lost it, she didn't want me anymore"<br>"Well she doesn't deserve you anyway" I muttered quietly.  
>"What?" he asked turning to face me.<br>I sighed "I said, she doesn't deserve you. You're funny, sweet, caring, compassionate..." I lowered my voice, while looking down at my hands "...you're amazing...she doesn't deserve y-" I was cut off with Joe's lips crashing onto mine. He pulled away quickly and looked down at his hands.  
>"I'm sorry. I shouldn't hav-" now it was my turn to interrupt. His arms snaked around my waist while mine did the same to his neck. I slowly moved onto his lap, so our stomachs were touching. I moved my hands up so my fingers were tangled in his hair, while he started kissing down my jaw and onto my neck.<p>

"I've missed you. So. Much" Joe breathed as he moved his lips back up to mine.  
>"I've missed you too"<p>

Things started to heat up as we both let out all our pent up emotions. But all too soon we were interrupted.

"Hey Joe! I brought food and games and mov- holy shiit!"

I jumped up from Joe's lap and as I took a step backwards I hit the back of my legs on the edge of the coffee table and ended up sitting on it.

"Well... that was a spectacular fall" Joey said. I looked up at Joey then Joe and we all cracked up laughing "Okay, but seriously. What did I just walk in on?"  
>"Nothing..." Joe and I answered. Joey gave us a look but didn't push us to talk anymore.<p>

I sat back down next to Joe while Joey popped a movie in and spread the food out on the coffee table.

"Why is it that we always get interrupted?" I whispered to Joe and he laughed.  
>"I have no idea" he whispered back and I looked up at him and we smiled.<p>

Joey plopped down on the other side of me and I tore my gaze away from Joe.

"When did you get back?" Joey asked me. I told him the whole story about Lauren and Maddie picking me up, telling me about Joe then bringing me to see him.  
>"Why aren't you in LA?" I asked Joey.<br>"Well, Joe needed some company and some cheering up so I volunteered"  
>"I see" I said nodding my head.<br>"But it looks as though I won't have to stay for long..." I looked over at Joey who just winked and I rolled my eyes.

We all lapsed into silence and watched the movie while eating and drinking. Sometime during the movie I'd sprawled myself across Joe and Joey, my head in Joe's lap and my legs in Joey's while one of Joe's hands was lightly playing with my hair and my eyes were closing as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
